Falling Into The Darkness
by AshyGrace
Summary: Its been three years since the Cullens left,Bella has been through hell and back bringing her own sets of scars. Will the God of war save her or end up killing her? Volturi/maria/whitlocks/cullens OOC!M for language and violance!R
1. What did i just do? Jpov

Falling Into The Darkness

Chapter one

**Jasper's pov**

The double doors of my study flew open and in came my right hand man Peter. He had a shit eating grin on his face, this wasn't good.

_**"What the fuck do you want Peter?"**_ I hissed, his grin only got bigger.

_**"What, no hello Peter? How was your day? Honestly, I'm hurt Major."**_ He said in mock hurt.

_**"Cut the shit Peter"**_ I growled. I'm really not in the mood.

_**"Fine, fine."**_ He held his hands up in surrender. _**"Damon would like to have 'dinner' with us."**_ He said trying not to laugh.

_**"Why?" **_I asked. Peter knew I hated Damon, I hadn't seen him since my days with Maria. Damon was one of the last set of newborns I trained, thank god I left not long after or he wouldn't have lasted much longer. Rumour says he's Maria's new plaything.

_**"Apparently, he wants to do business with us."**_ He smiled.

_**"When?"**_ I knew what business he wanted to do, he was trying to get us back. Normally I wouldn't be going but it sounded like fun and I wanted to see what he had to offer.

**"Tonight."** He said. I nodded. I stood up from my desk and walked out to get ready.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

It was dusk when we pulled up to Damon's mansion. The mansion looked like it used to be an off white color but it was covered in dirt and vines. It had wrought iron around the windows, a typical vampire home.

Me and Peter walked up to the big wooden doors. When we got to the last step the doors opened and there was a young vampire woman with long black hair and a silk dress **"Major Whitlock, Peter Whitlock?"** She asked and we nodded. She lead us to the dining room, Damon sat in the chair at the end of the table and stood when we entered.

"**Ah Major, it's so nice to see you again."** He smiled; I knew it was all fake, I could feel it.

**"Damon"** I said with a nod.

**"Peter, same to you as well."** He smiled to Peter, Peter just nodded.

**"Please have a seat; my pet will be joining us any moment." **His smile grew at the mention of the human.

We took our seats and Damon sipped his glass of blood, we didn't speak. A few moments later I heard footsteps and a heartbeat down the hall. Damon stood and we did too as she stepped into the room. She was wearing a _short _black dress with slits up here thighs. Her legs were long and smooth. The black heels she was wearing added six inches to her height.

My eyes travelled back up her body, up to her chest were the dress was low cut to show just enough of cleavage to make you want to look at her. I saw her arms and there were bruises all over them and her body, some you could make out hand prints, some of them were old and a few were brand new. I pitied her. No woman should be treated like this.

**"Ah, so glad you could join us Isabella."** Damon said with a hint of anger in his voice and feeling but it was mixed with lust. He made his way behind her and moved the hair from her neck aside and laid sloppy kisses all over her neck.

**"Say hello Isabella."** He whispered.

**"Hello"** she muttered quietly and quickly looking at the ground, then I looked, really looked at her face. It was bruised like the rest of her body. Her lips were swollen and split from being kissed. Her skin was pale almost translucent, if it weren't for her heart beat I would have thought she was a vampire. She had chocolate brown eyes that where trained on the floor. I knew those eyes from somewhere and when she glanced up at me, I knew who it was.

My body acted faster than my brain and I was in front of her, as close as I could get without touching her. **"What the fuck are **_**you **_**doing here?"**I hissed in her face, she didn't even flinch just stood there looking at the floor. I grabbed a fist full of her hair from behind and yanked her head back, she only whimpered a little.

**"You will answer him Isabella. I told you, you are never to disrespect anyone. You will pay for that tonight," **He hissed in her ear and for the first time tonight I felt emotion from her, it was a shot of fear but as quickly as it came it was gone. All of a sudden I heard her cry out. I had been so focused on her emotions and trying to feel her that I didn't notice that Damon had slapped her until I saw the hand mark on her. That really pissed me off. I grabbed Damon by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

**"You will never touch her or any human woman again or I will personally come back here and tear you apart piece by piece. Are we clear?"** I asked in my god of war voice or at least that's what Peter called it **"We are going to take her and you are not to follow."** I let go of his neck and looked around the room, Peter was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Yet again, that only fuelled the fire. Bella was still in the same spot with her back to me.

I grabbed the back of her neck and started pushing her out of the dining room, she complied with me. I could hear Peter following us as we walked out of the mansion at human speed.

**A/N-Thanks for reading! I've been trying to come up with a really good JXB story and I think this is it but need your input so I know if I'm doing good or not so please please please REVEIW! **

**pics of Bella's dress and the mansion will be on my profile!**


	2. Conflicted Emotions Jpov

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Conflicted Emotions**

_Previously _

**"You will answer him Isabella. I told you, you where never to disrespect anyone you will pay for that tonight "**_He hissed in her ear and for the first time tonight I felt emotion from her. It was a shot of fear but as quickly as it came it was gone. All of a sudden I heard her cry out. I had been so focused on her emotions and trying to feel her that I didn't notice that Damon had slapped her until I saw the hand mark on her. That really pissed me off. I grabbed Damon by the throat and pinned him against the wall._

_**"You will never touch her or any human woman again or I will personally come back here and tear you apart piece by piece. Are we clear?" **__I asked in my god of war voice or at least that's what Peter called it. __**"We are going to take her and you are not to follow"**__ I let go of his neck and looked around the room, Peter was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Yet again, that only fueled the fire. Bella was still in the same spot with her back to me._

_I grabbed the back of her neck and started pushing her out of the dining room, she complied with me. I could hear Peter following us as we walked out of the mansion at human speed._

**Jaspers' pov**

The drive back was silent, other than Bella's heartbeat. I couldn't believe I had Isabella fucking swan in the back of my truck...I mean Isabella, the human I swore to kill if I ever saw her again. That's what brought me to my next train of thought. If I wanted to hurt her so bad myself, why would I be pissed that someone else was punishing her? Maybe it was because I wanted to do it myself, hurt her for what she did to me. I wanted to get back at the one who had ruined my life. I had lost everything, my wife, my home, my family. It was all because of the pathetic human that was let...no that stomped into a world where she didn't belong.

I hissed and slammed my fist against the steering wheel. I heard Bella's heart speed up and Peter looked over at me with amusement swimming in his eyes and flowing off him.

**"You're scaring her." **He said lightly.

**"I don't fucking care!"** I yelled.

**"You don't scare me." **She hissed. I just chuckled darkly and the truck went quit.

We pulled up to Peter and chars' house. I almost sighed in relief, I could sit in my study and think about what I had just done without Peters burning gaze on me. I turned off the engine and hopped out at vampire speed. I yanked Bella out of the back seat so fast that she missed the stepped out of the truck and face planted in the dirt.

**"Asshole"** She sneered. I picked her up by the throat.

**"What did you just call me?" **I asked in a deadly clam voice.

**"I called you an asshole."** She spat.

I ran at a slow vampire speed holding on to Bella as she tripped the whole way. It was so annoying. What did Edward ever see in this fucking human? I mean she couldn't even walk. I took her into the house to one of the guest rooms on my side of the house and pushed her in. She stumbled a bit and then regained her composure. I just stood in the door way glaring at her but she never broke eye contact.

**"You don't scare me Jasper. I've seen worse things than you." **She growled.

**"We will see about that."** I growled back and slammed the door and ran to my study.

I wanted to break something. Well, more like someone but that would have to wait. Her words rung in my head **'you don't scare me'** I growled and threw everything off my desk. She will see I'm her worst nightmare. She will be begging me to take her back to Damon...

**"Jasper, get your fuck ass down here, now!" **Charlotte screamed. I sighed and ran downstairs.

**"What the fuck were you thinking? You cannot lock her up. If she is staying here, she will be here as a guest."** She yelled in my face. **"You got it Whitlock?"**

**"Do you even know who the fuck this is charlotte? This is Bella. The girl who took everything from me! I have wanted to do this for two fucking years; you will not stand in my way! She will pay or everything!"** I hissed using my Major voice but it didn't faze her.

**"You are not welcome in this house anymore!"** She yelled and pointed to the door. I hissed and ran out, I needed to get away and think.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees trying to clear my head. What the fuck was I thinking, kidnapping Bella? Part of me was jumping for joy, I got what I wanted. I'm getting my revenge and the other half was thinking how I was any better than Damon. It made my head hurt and I couldn't function, my legs gave out and I dropped to my knees with my head in my hands trying to stop the pain. I heard foot steeps behind me but I didn't look up, didn't even move an inch.

**"Jasper man, I get why you're doing this, I do really. But it's not right."** He said softly but stern.

**"But she took everything away from me! Then she starts fucking another vampire right after we leave? What kind of shit is that?"** I hissed. **"She deserves to suffer like I have!"**

**"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she has suffered as much as you have or even more?"** His voice was rising with every word spoken.

**"I saw the bruises and I know you did too! How do you think you they got there Jasper? And the bites..." **He trailed off. I pinned him to a tree and was about to ask what he meant by bites but just then his phone rang.

* * *

**HEy guys! hope you liked it Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! and let me knowwhat you thought by pushing the review botton!**

**Also HUGE thanks to lauren1379 for editing this chapter!**


	3. Cold Showers and Bite marks Jpov

**Disclamer:I don't own anything it all belongs to Sm!**

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Cold Showers and Bite marks**

_Previously _

"_**Jasper man, I get why you're doing this, I do really but it's not right."**__ He said softly but stern._

_**"But she took everything away from me! Then she starts fucking another vampire right after we leave.**__**What kind of shit is that?" **__I hissed __**"She deserves to suffer like I have."**_

_**"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she has suffered as much as you have or even more?"**__ His voice rising with every word spoken__**." I saw the bruises and I know you did too. How do you think you think they got there jasper?**__**And the bites..."**__He trailed off. I pinned him to a tree and was about to ask what he meant by bites but just then his phone rang._

_**NOW on Falling into the darkness**_

_**Chapter three **_

**Jaspers' POV**

**"I'm going to fucking kill him Peter!"** I hear Charlotte screamed into the phone.

**"What's wrong babe?" **He asked confusion laced in his voice and emotions.

**"She won't move or speak, what the fuck did you do to her Jasper?"** she yelled. **"I tried to get her to eat something and change but she won't even look at me!" **Some sick part of me danced with joy that she was so scared that she wouldn't even move.

**"Come and fix this now Jasper or so help me...!"** She let the sentence hang to let my mind wonder what she'd do to me. I almost laughed. She would try, no doubt about that but she wouldn't get anywhere near me and she knew that. A plan formed in my mind, I would let Bella get cozy in her new home and let her get all better, then I would bring her world down. She will suffer like I had.

**"We'll be there in a few minutes babe."** Peter sighed sounding defeated and hung up the phone. I had made a decision to go through with my plane. I started back to the house but Peter put a hand to my shoulder to stop me. Confusion surged through me, his eyes where deep with emotion he knew something that I didn't. I tried to get me reading on his emotions but they were all over the place.

**"She's more important than you think Jasper, don't screw this up. Don't screw her up or you'll regret it."** His eyes bore into mine; I was confused, what the fuck was that supposed to mean. He took off and I stood there like an idiot for another minute or two than took off toward the house again.

I climbed the stairs to Bella's room, threw the door open and scanned the room until I found her. She was sitting in the furthest corner from the door, her legs where pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed over them. Her head was buried and her chestnut hair was fanned out like a curtain around her. Her breathing was slow and even. I still couldn't feel a thing from her and that irritated me.

"**Isabella, get up and go get clean."** I said in a hard tone. She just sat there unmoving almost as still as a vampire.

**"I said get your ass up and get in the fucking shower."** Anger was seeping into my voice. Her heartbeat picked up a bit but still, she didn't move. Anger ran through me, who was she to ignore me?

At vampire speed I picked her up and ran into the bathroom, set her on the counter tuned the shower on, ripped my shirt and shoes off and picked her up. I opened the shower door and stepped in. one hand was on the small of her back and one was in between her shoulder blades, her hands were on my chest. I stepped under the spray. Combined with my body heat- or lack there of- and the ice water, she gasped and tried to push me away.

Once she stopped struggling and I was sure she had enough water, I pushed her against the far wall so the water had stopped hitting her. My hands where on either side of her head, I leaned in so our noses where almost touching. I looked deep into her eyes, the spark that once had life was no longer there, they where just dark holes.

I tried to reach out and see what she was feeling but once again there was nothing. I growled in frustration. I took a deep breath to calm myself but her scent was mixed with the air. She always smelt amazing but with her body pressed against mine in that little black dress soaking wet, was a whole other experience. I could feel the heat radiate through her body, I could feel her chest press into mine every breath she took. I knew my eyes would be pitch black showing her my hunger and...Lust? I my not be alive but I am still a man.

Her head lulled to the side giving me the perfect opening to her neck. I could see her veins and the blood running through them, it took all I had not to quench my thirst right then. It took me a few minutes to clam down again and rein in the monster that threatened to escape, when I did it clicked. She showed me her neck on purpose, she knew I was thirsty and wanted her blood so she was going to give it to me.

I looked down to her neck again and there they where, crescent shaped scars that matched mine and lots of them. They were over lapping each other. I grabbed her jaw and turned her head the other way, there they where again. They went all the way around her neck like a choker. Before I could stop myself I reached out and ran my fingers over them, she went rigid when she felt my hand on her skin. They where cold and hard just like my skin. I was seething with rage at whom ever had done this and why would she just let them do it like she was going to let me do to her?

**"What are you like some blood whore now?"** I asked with disgusted in my voice. I would regret saying it letter but being angry and thirsty was not a good combination. Her hand flew up and it took me a few seconds to figure out that she had just slapped me. Pain crossed her face, both physical and emotional but it disappeared within a second.

* * *

Thanks to all who read! Please PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE with a cherry on top REVIEW!~

Also thanks to my Editor!


	4. Angel Wings Jpov

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Angel Wings**

**Previously**

I looked down to her neck again and there they where, crescent shaped scars that matched mine and lots of them. They were over lapping each other. I grabbed her jaw and turned her head the other way, there they where again. They went all the way around her neck like a choker. Before I could stop myself I reached out and ran my fingers over them, she went rigid when she felt my hand on her skin. They were cold and hard just like my skin. I was seething with rage at whom ever had done this and why would she just let them do it like she was going to let me do to her?

**"What are you like some blood whore now?"** I asked with disgusted in my voice. I would regret saying it letter but being angry and thirsty was not a good combination. Her hand flew up and it took me a few seconds to figure out that she had just slapped me. Pain crossed her face, both physical and emotional but it disappeared within a second.

**Jaspers' POV**

**"Fuck you jasper."** She hissed at me. I looked deep into my eyes, I could see the rage flame in her eyes and for the first time since she's been here I could feel it too. "**You have no clue what you are talking about. You have it so easy, you have a whole family. I have no one. I didn't have a choice to up and leave like you had." **She screamed then closed her eyes and turned her head like she had said too much.

**"**_**You **_**don't know what **_**you're **_**talking about. A lot had changed since we left Isabella."** I whispered darkly into her ear causing her to shiver _'stupid humans' _we have been in the cold shower a while, even though I really wanted to finish this conversation, she was human the cold water was bad enough and my body heat didn't help any.

**"Finish your shower. I'll get you some cloths."** I said and swiftly left the shower and running to my bedroom. I stripped my jeans off through new ones on and sat on the edge of my bed with my hands clenched into fists.

Tonight is a long ass night, I thought to myself. It was about midnight now and for a vampire I was extremely tired and had I headache. Peter's words kept ringing in my head over and over '_Don't screw this up and don't screw her up.' _What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I meant this girl took my wife away from me, my home and my family and he wanted me to take her in like she never ruined my life?

I jumped off the bed and threw some books that where on my side table across the room and growled out in rage. I ran my fingers through my hair to calm myself but it didn't really work. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why did I feel so torn between hating and caring for this girl? Why couldn't I just kill her like I had originally planned?

I could hear the water turn off in the room across the hall and I knew she would be looking for some cloths since the only thing she had was now soaking wet. I took three calming breaths and ran up the stairs to Char and Peters' room. I was about to knock on the door when it opened, Charlotte was standing there with a pile of clothing in her arms.

She gave me a knowing look but she didn't know. She had no fucking clue. She reached her arms out and handed me the cloths. I nodded my head in thanks and walked at human pace back to Bella's room. I didn't knock, just slipped in thinking she was still in the bathroom but I was wrong. She was wrapped up in a little white towel looking out the window at the starry sky. She shifted her weight to the opposite foot that was holding her weight now positioned so she was standing in the glow of the little lamp on her side table.

The towel was gathered in the front so there was some slack in the back. I could see the creamy soft skin of her back. I could see some bites on both of her shoulders, not as many as her neck but, still too many. Then she turned her body a little more towards the light and something caught my eye. There where lines on her back but I could only see a little bit of them, they looked like scars but they were shaped like something.

Like earlier, I couldn't control my body and crossed the room in less than a second and stood right behind her. I let my hand travel from one of her shoulders across to the other feeling the scars. Bella tensed, hissed and pulled the towel up so the scars were hidden from my sight.

**"Don't you people ever knock?"** She spat with venom lacing her voice.

**"What were they Bella?"** I asked with a strained voice trying not to yell at her.

**"Reminders of a past life."** She whispered and left no room for more on the topic but I wasn't done with it yet.

**"Where did you get them?"** I asked with a little accusation in my voice and she caught it.

**"Yes jasper, I sat at home and carved wings into my own fucking back."** She hissed.

**"That's not what I meant. Wait wings?"** I asked.

**"Show me"** I said in a tone that said 'show me or I'll make you.' She complied and dropped the back of the towel to the swell of her ass. There they where again. Each feather carved carefully and if you stepped back and looked at her whole back at once, all the feathers would come together into beautiful angel wings. I ran my fingers from the top of her back down to the tips of the wings.

**"Who?"** I asked softly.

**"Victoria."** She whispered.


	5. Into the past Jpov

**Chapter 5**

_**"Show me" **__I said in a tone that said 'show me or I'll make you'. She complied and dropped the back of the towel to the swell of her ass. There they where again. each feather carved carefully and you stepped back and looked at her whole back at once all the feather's would come together into beautiful angel wings, I ran my fingers from the top of her back down to the tips of the wings._

_**"Who?"**__ I asked softly._

_**"Victoria."**__ she whispered._

**Jaspers' pov**

Fuck. I yelled in my head and let out a low growl. I knew we should have killed the red headed bitch when we had the chance but, no. The Cullens said that she shouldn't be a problem and against my better judgment, I let her get away.

"**What do you care anyway?"** She hissed at me and bingo, that was the million dollar question. Why did I care? I wanted to do those things myself, so what was the big problem?

The monster inside me roared with frustration. I grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall. My grip was tight and I knew she could barely breathe but I couldn't bring myself to loosen it.

"**Now listen and listen well, I do not care about you or what happens to you. I would just like to know who beat me to the punch. A lot has changed since we left and I'm not the Jasper you knew back in Forks. I am the God of war. You are just a pathetic little human that ruined a life I used to live and you took everything away from me"**

**"I ruined your life? I took everything away from you?" **She said in a cruel voice with a dark laugh.

**"You weren't the one who had to watch as every single person in your family was killed right in front of you. But not before they begged for you to help them. You weren't he one who sat there and said to yourself, that the people who said that they were your family would come and rescue you, only to have them never come. You're not the one who thought that someone had finally rescued you, only to be thrown into a war with vampires where they treat each other like shit. Image what they treated humans like, human women to be more exact. Then to be given to a male vampire who uses you as a chew toy and rapes you every night, to then have said male vampire trade you like your** **nothing. I have seen more death then any person should see in their life time. So yeah, I'm the one who ruined your live."** I didn't know what to say to that. I was trying to process everything she just said. My mind was frozen and I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

** I know short but its all i got next one is longer promise! love yall! thanks to all who review! Please Review this one!**


	6. Confusing Dreams JxBpov

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter 6: Confusing 'Dreams'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything sadly :''(**

**Long time no update, I know. It's just I a lot of shit going on in my life, I'm about to crack soon. So, again sorry. Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Song for this chapter: OMG, I found some `real' vampire songs! System-by Korn and Change-by Deftones!**

Previously

**"I ruined your life? I took everything away from you?" **She said in a cruel voice with a dark laugh.

**"You weren't the one who had to watch as every single person in your family was killed right in front of you. But not before they begged for you to help them. You weren't he one who sat there and said to yourself, that the people who said that they were your family would come and rescue you, only to have them never come. You're not the one who thought that someone had finally rescued you, only to be thrown into a war with vampires where they treat each other like shit. Image what they treated humans like, human women to be more exact. Then to be given to a male vampire who uses you as a chew toy and rapes you every night, to then have said male vampire trade you like your** **nothing. I have seen more death then any person should see in their life time. So yeah, I'm the one who ruined your live."** I didn't know what to say to that. I was trying to process everything she just said. My mind was frozen and I just didn't know what to do.

**Jaspers' pov**

I heard the bedroom door swing open but I didn't move. I still had hold of Bella against the wall. All my muscles were tight and tense. I tried to keep my breathing level and the inner monster locked away but with what Bella had just told me and having her heated body pressed against mine, it was not helping, add that to the flames licking the back of my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

**"Jasper man, you need to put her down and go hunt."** Peters' calm voice rang clear but I didn't move. I felt a hand on my shoulder and growled.

**"Major you are hurting her. You **_**need **_**to hunt now!"** His voice louder, a little more strained. I let go and Bella crumbled to the floor, her breaths coming out as gasps. I didn't even notice that I was holding her that hard. I looked down at her crumbled body; she had her hand to her throat trying to calm her breathing down.

**"Let's go."** Peter whispered and pushed my shoulder in the direction of the door, I complied with him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Bella so low I don't know if she heard me or not.

Peter pushed me out of the house and into the forest. We were about twenty miles away from the house when I smelt a herd of deer, they smelt disgusting but the flames were burning at my throat and needed to be extinguished. I usually go for humans but I was to thirsty tonight, I would go for the easy kill.

After I drained a whole herd of deer and a few mountain lions the scorching flames were dulled, not completely gone but bearable now. I climbed up into a tree and sat on the thickest branch and started thinking about what Bella had told me. I could process everything better in this state of mind.

It's only been three years. Three fucking years, that's it. To a vampire it's a blink of an eye. It just seems like yesterday that we sat in that cafeteria and a weak clumsy human walked right into our lives and tore them down...well, at least that's how I thought of it yesterday. I thought she had crushed my world and took everything from me all while laughing dancing over the ruble that used to be my world.

Believe me, I still hate her and don't want anything to do with her. It's just now I know she has been to hell and back and I still only know what she had rushed out. That's probably not even half of the story. She was as broken like me just in different ways. I was in a war for more than a hundred years, she had been tortured and used as a slave. The more I thought about it, we were more alike than I thought.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Peter sat on the tree branch across from mine. From his emotions I knew he wasn't happy with me. Well, that's just too damn bad, I thought. I don't want to play nice with the human. Yes, she been through shit and I wouldn't wish that on anyone but what's done is done. She did this to herself, she didn't have to eat lunch with us that day, didn't have to go and dig around and figure out what we are. But she did and she had to deal with the consequences of being intertwined with our world. I do have pity for her; I'm not a total ass-wipe. I'm just not goin' to sit there and hold her a hand she's a big girl. she can make her own decisions.

Peter sighed, shook his head and slid out of the tree. **"Just remember my words Major."** He said in a low voice before taking off back to the house. I knew what words he meant; he didn't want me to screw up, whatever the fuck that meant. I'm getting tired of his 'all knowing' shit. Stupid pixy did the same shit and look where that put me. I'm tired of people screwing me over and not even taking a second look.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep un-needed breath, hopped out of the tree and headed home.

~~~ONE MONTH LATER ~~~

**Bella's' pov**

It's been weeks and I've seen nothing but glimpses of Jasper here and there. He hasn't said one word to me since he blamed his fucked up life on me and I told him most of what had happened to me. I don't know what the fuck I did to him, other than him thinking that I was the cause of Alice leave him. Sometimes I wish he should have just left me with Damon but I always shook my head at that one.

It's starting to piss me off that everyone always blames me for everything, Victoria blamed me for the death of James. Jacob and the pack blamed me for the deaths of Innocent people and they also blamed me for them being fucking wolves; yeah somehow that was my fucking fault too. Maria blamed me for taking away the Major. I don't know how she came up with that one. I guess it's because I used to date one of the Cullens and she couldn't find one of them so she took it out on me. Damon. Well, Damon just liked to hurt me. Jasper blames me for everything that he probably did all by himself, he was probably an ass to pixy bitch like he is to me and she just got tired of it.

I mean if I was such a problem for him here, why did he take me from Damon? Maybe he had mental problems when he was human and just brought them over into this life or maybe he drank form some crack head and the drugs went into his system.

I laughed at the last part of my thought, I wonder if they can even get high from draining drug addicts.

**"What's got you giggling sugar?"** Peter asked in his Texan twang. We were currently in the living room watching some random show. I really liked Peter, he was funny as hell and knew just what to say. Char was funny too and really sarcastic just like me so we got along great.

**"Oh, just what you would look like in a tutu."** I giggled at the thought; it wasn't that much of a lie. I really did wonder what he would look like. He raised an eyebrow at me and got up off his seat. He put his arms in the air and spun around like a ballerina, I just giggled more.

**"How was it?"** He asked and I giggled some more at him.

**"Amazing you should try out for Swan Lake."** I clapped my hands and he bowed making me laugh more.

**"Now for real Izzy, what was really making you laugh?" **He asked and I knew he had caught me out.

"I was just thinking about how Jasper might have a mental problem or maybe he drank from a drug addict and it messed him up." I snorted just thinking about it. Peter and Char were chuckling, then I heard a growl coming from somewhere in the house. I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm outta here, going to bed." I said getting off of the couch stretching.

"Okay, night Izzy." Peter said as I walked off to my room.

Once inside, I put some pj's on and got in bed. I turned off the lamp and rolled over. I lay awake for a while tossing and turning. I felt a cold breeze and knew I wasn't alone. I slowly sat up and slid off the bed. I grabbed the knife that was on my night stand, I knew it most likely wouldn't do anything but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I heard a chuckle and was slightly relieved but still tensed and ready for an attack.

**"That was pretty quick for a human but you won't need that."** His voice was seductive. He was hidden in the shadows so I could barely see him.

**"What the fuck are you doing in here? You can't just go barging into someone's room whenever you want."** I hissed and he chuckled, it was low and dark. I almost shuddered, almost.

**"I can do anything I wish, it is my house."** He said with the same level of dark in his voice that he had in his chuckles.

**"What do you want?"** I matched his dark tone. He came toward me at his natural speed. I could see his movements because of the years of having to deal with vampires. He was coming straight to me. At last second to put the knife at an angle so it was level to my nose. I than felt him, his cold chest nearly inches from mine. He chuckled and I looked up at him. The knife was flush against his throat.

**"Nice move kitty but I don't think you can kill me with that tinny thing."** He smirked at me evilly.

**"Why don't we find out?"** I smirked right back at him.

**"No thanks, I think I'll pass."** He whispered in my ear and then he had me pinned against the wall again. God dammit what was it with him and walls?

I was about to ask him, well more like demand what his problem was, when suddenly his lips crashed into mine. I freaked and tried to get away but he held me still and kept kissing me, it wasn't rough but it wasn't soft and sweet either. He licked my bottom lip and I moaned. I have always lusted after Jasper and found him sexy but I always tried not to think too much about it and now here he was kissing me, his hands roaming my body.

I opened my mouth to for him, he slipped his tongue in. I moaned at the sensation at the same time he let out a groan, he tasted delicious. My arms went around his neck and my legs hooked around his waist. His hands went to my ass and he squeezed making me moan yet again. He started moving us without breaking the kiss. Seconds later something soft hit my back, I figured it was my bed. I needed to breathe so he broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down my neck and across my chest. I gasped when I felt his cold hands slip under my shirt. He was drawing soft patterns with his fingertips. I pulled his head back up to mine so he could kiss me again.

*****Some time later******

**"Bella, Bella?"** I heard Char call from the door. I opened my eyes and it was light out. What the hell just happened? Was it all just a dream or was it real? Did I really kiss Jasper? My head started to hurt just trying to figure it out. It seemed so real, it had to be. I looked at my side table and didn't see my knife there so I looked to where I thought Jasper had pinned me to the wall. There was my knife, lying on the floor where I had dropped it last night. I touched my lips and they were swollen, I had the taste of honey on my tongue. I put my head in my hands trying to figure out what the fuck happened last night.

**"Bella wake up now. I made you lunch since you slept through and missed breakfast" **Char yelled through the door making me I groan at having to get up.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so what do you think? The longest one I've ever written. Oh, and what about the Bella pov? It was really fun writing it gave me something new. Don't forget about the almost, but not quite lemon. Do you think it was real or not? I need to know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**But I know some of y'all were saying I should get a Beta and I know I should but I don't know if it's just me but its hard finding one, so if you want to have apart in writing this story please pm me or just write me a review saying you want to be my beta! If you really like this story and want to make me feel good about myself REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I'LL TAKE ALL!**


	7. Alone I Break JxB pov

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter 7: Alone I Break**

_**Previously~ **_

_**Bellas' pov**_

**"Bella, Bella?"** I heard Char call from the door. I opened my eyes and it was light out. What the hell just happened? Was it all just a dream or was it real? Did I really kiss Jasper? My head started to hurt just trying to figure it out. It seemed so real, it had to be. I looked at my side table and didn't see my knife there so I looked to where I thought Jasper had pinned me to the wall. There was my knife, lying on the floor where I had dropped it last night. I touched my lips and they were swollen, I had the taste of honey on my tongue. I put my head in my hands trying to figure out what the fuck happened last night.

**"Bella wake up now. I made you lunch since you slept through and missed breakfast" **Char yelled through the door making me I groan at having to get up.

**Jaspers' POV**

I was sitting on a rock next to a steam a few miles away from the house, thinking about what I did last night.

_*Flash to last night*_

_I had been ignoring Bella. I know it's not the most fucking mature thing to do but it would be better for everyone if I pretended she wasn't even there. But last night she pissed me off by saying I had a mental problem and it wouldn't have been so bad but the rage she was putting of seconds before she said it wasn't helping. I couldn't help the growl that came out, the smugness the came after it pissed me off even more. When she was off to bed and I was still worked up. I hated how she was making me hide in my own home, how she's taking the only family that's always been there for me. She took away my wife, now she was taking all I had left. The more I thought about it, the more Major fucking Whitlock, the 'God of War', wanted to come out to play. I finally broke and walked out of my room, passing Peter and Char curled up on the couch. As I passed, they turned to look at me._

_**"Be careful,"**__ He winked and smirked at me. Fucking smirked! I just turned my head and kept walking to her room._

_I slipped though the door soundlessly and hid in a shadowed corner of her room, not really sure what I was gonna do. Somehow she knew I was there...She jumped off the bed, grabbed something off of her night stand and faced me. I knew she couldn't see me, and that probably freaked her out more than anything, but I wouldn't know since I still couldn't feel her. That only added to my emotion cocktail. A dark short chuckle escapes my lips._

_**"That was pretty quick for a human but you won't be needing that,"**__ I said in my dazzling voice. I didn't know what she had in her hand but I was sure she was going to use it to defend herself._

_**"What the fuck are you doing here? You can't just go barging into anyone's room whenever you want!"**__ She hissed at me. There she goes again, thinking she owns the damn world. Well, that was about the change. I chuckled again._

_**"I can do anything I wish. It is my house,"**__ I said in the same tone I used with the newborns._

_**"What do you want?"**__ She had dropped her voice so that it matched my tone. That really set me off. If she wasn't afraid of me now, she was about to be. I stalked toward her at vampire speed, than stopped when we were only inches apart. I felt something cold, sharp and cool on my neck and looked down; the bitch had put a fucking knife to my neck! How she knew how and where to put it beats me but it was fucking funny to think this human was trying to kill with a knife. I had to laugh at that and when I did she looked up at me._

_**"Nice move kitty but I don't think you can kill me with that tiny thing,"**__ I smirked while whispering in her ear._

_**"Why don't we find out?" **__she whispered and smirked back. Something else broke in me but I didn't know what it was._

_**"No thanks, I think I'll pass,"**__ I said and the next thing I knew, I had her pinned up against the wall. Her breathing was coming out in gasps as she looked at me with fire in her eyes. I knew she was going to say something, then somehow my lips where pressed to hers. What the fuck am I doing? Was she right? Do I have a mental problem? I came in here with the intention to scare the living shit out of her but instead I'm kissing her. I couldn't pull away. Her warmth was seeping into me and god was it addictive._

_As I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to let me in. I slipped my tongue in. She tasted amazing like strawberries and cinnamon. I groaned into her mouth when I heard her moan. I don't think I've ever heard anything as good as that. I let go of her arms and they wound around my neck, her legs hooked around my waist and I settled my hands on her ass. I gave it a quick squeeze making her moan again and I mentally smirked._

_I started moving, carrying her to the bed and set her down so I was hovering over her without breaking the kiss. I knew she would need to breathe, so I broke the kiss trailing wet kisses down her neck. I could feel the roughness of the bite mark that was there. She gasped when I slipped my hand under her shirt and drew soft patterns with my fingertips. I could feel some scars that I knew were bites and I wondered where else they covered her body. As she put her hands on either side of my head and tried to pull me back up, something clicked. I panicked and sent her a shit load of lethargy to make her pass out._

_I threw myself off of the bed and closed my eyes. What the hell just happened? Why did I just kiss her? Why did I almost screw the person I hated most in this world? The person I so badly wanted to kill. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. She was sprawled out over the bed, her hair messy and her breathing slow and deep. I could still taste her on my tongue. I don't know how long I stood there watching her, but the sun started to rise and I knew I had to go._

_*END FLASH*_

And now, here I am cowering like some pansy ass. The thing I hate most in the world is feeling weak... I've only felt it a handful of times. That's what Bella did to me, she made me fell weak. I hated her for it, now more than ever because of what recently transpired between us.

I growled, hit the tree that was closest to me and ran my fingers trough my hair. Breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. I figured that it was time to go home and clean up. I had hunted a few hours ago and when I'm in a bad mood I'm not the cleanest eater. I took running at full speed. When I got to the house I ran straight for my room, tore off my bloody cloths and jumped in the shower. I tried to clear my mind and relax but I could hear Char banging on Bella's door trying to wake her up to get her to eat something. I let out a frustrated hiss and then I was hit with a huge wave of confusion. It was coming from Bella. It changed into frustration then a hint of lust. She was probably trying to figure out what happened last night. I smirked at the thought of causing her the same emotions she was making me feel. I heard Bella as she slipped out of her room and headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard her say she was going to get cleaned up. I figured I had been in the shower long enough so I turned if off hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I threw on some jeans and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes and wishing I could sleep. I tried to think of anything but her but she just kept popping in and it was starting to piss me off. I tried to read a book but that didn't either; Bella was everywhere.

Someone knocked on my door, breaking me from my unwanted thoughts. As soon as I concentrated, I realized it was Peter. I slid off of my bed and opened the door. Peter was standing there, his head down and I felt his dread and anger seep into me.

**"What's wrong Peter?"** I almost growled.

**"You…someone is at the door for you...well more like someone's plural,"** He said in a defeated tone.

I was confused, who the hell? I pushed passed him and ran to the door. I swung it open and let out a snarl.

**"Hello Jasper."**

**Bellas' pov - picks up where her pov left off~**

**"Bella, get your ass out here now!"** Char yelled again

**"Fine! God I'm coming!"** I yelled back.

I slid off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Char had made me some mac-n-cheese and hot dogs, my favorite. I ate it all up and told them I was going to get cleaned up. I slowly made my way upstairs to shower. It was quick since I didn't have the patience for much of anything right now. I threw on some jeans and t-shirt that Char gave me and started to walk down downstairs. I was not even a quarter of the way down when I heard the front door open, and then I heard a wild snarl. I didn't know who it came from but a second later there was a voice I hoped I would never hear again.

**"Hello Jasper..."** He said in the calm voice he always had.

I didn't stay to hear anything else. I ran back up the stairs and into my room. Slamming the door shut, I fell against it and slid down. I clamped my hands over my mouth and sobbed as quietly as 'humanly' possible. I needed to get out of here. He did this to me! He let me get settled and feel loved again, just to tear me apart all over again. He invited them here to torment me. But I wouldn't let him win; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me break.

There was a soft knock at my door. **"Izzy? It's Peter; you need to let me in."** He said softly. But I knew he was distressed. I got up and wiped away my tears, squared my shoulder and opened the door.

**"Yes?"** I asked in an emotionless voice.

**"I'm sorry my sister, I tried to change it but I couldn't."** He whispered softly. I was only a little confused. I knew of Peter's gift. He knew shit, so you just go with the flow.

**"Everything you need is in here."** He said while lifting up a duffel bag**. "There is a garage right outside. There is an Audi in there for you; the keys are in the bag. Char is going to take you out that window, then you have to run to the rest of the way to the car. We will make a diversion so you can drive away."** He said in a rush. It was a lot to take in but I knew what they were doing for me. They were helping me get away. I stretched up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

**"Thank you Peter, my brother."** I whispered. I started to walk toward Char who was down the hall, then I remembered something. I walked back inside my room and grabbed the knife I stole from the kitchen and tried to kill jasper with. It was still sitting where I dropped it last night. I pushed those memories back; it would hurt too much to think about that now.

I walked back in front of Peter and held it out.

**"Give this to him, tell I won't need it next time and tell him to practice. I don't want it to be too easy."** I said in a cold tone. Peter knew what I meant. Next time I came around I wouldn't be human, next time I'm coming for blood and I wasn't just coming for him. I was coming for every person that has ever hurt me.

**"Get going we're running out of time."** He said as he kissed my head. I walked to Char, who scooped me up and jumped out of the window. We landed and she put me down.

**"Thank you for everything Char. I'm gonna miss you."** I almost lost it as I kissed her cheek and walked away to the car.

**"Be safe. I love you my sister."** I heard her whisper. I was on my own yet again.

I ran the rest of the way to the garage and walked in the door that was open. Inside was beautiful silver Audi R8. I smiled. One of the perks of having rich vampires as friends, they have bad ass cars. I found the keys in a pocket of the duffel bag and unlocked it, slid in and threw the duffel bag in the passenger seat.

I turned the car on and peeled out. I was out of the driveway and headed to the highway. I knew I was about to break. I turned on the radio full blast, attempting to drown out all of my emotions.

Now I see the times they change  
Leaving doesn't seem so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
Where to leave my hurt behind  
All the shit I seem to take  
All alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?

Shut me off  
I'm ready, heart stops  
I stand alone  
Can't be my own

I will make it go away  
Can't be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
These feelings will be gone  
These feelings will be gone

Tears were streaming down my face. Oh, how true that song was. To get my mind somewhere else, I reached over to my duffel bag and opened it. There was a white folder on top with my name. Slowly, I opened it.

_Departure out of: San Antonio TX_

_Time of departure: 4:06pm_

I looked down at the clock, it was two o'clock. I had two hours to make the flight. It was about an hour and a half to the airport. Curiously, I looked at the destination.

_Arrival Time: 3:00pm, next day_

_Location: Florence Italy_

**Song to the lyrics is: Alone I Break by Korn**

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry I know y'all probably hate me but you'll get over it, I mean what kind of story would it be if they just lived happily ever after? You will love me again that much I can promise!**

**Oh, and I have a beta! her name is tori722! She's amazing that's why this chapter sounded so good, so a huge thanks to her!**

**OMG 2,885 words not including this A/N! I told y'all they'd get longer!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE. *puppy dog eyes***


	8. Need Beta!

**Hey i know yall are mad at me but i havent been able to get a hold of my Beta in forever to get the next chapter out so if you want to be my beta email my at swimchickinsayahoo(DOT)com and i will send you the next chapter asap!**

**thanks again for all the reviews!**


	9. Running from the past Jpov

**Falling Into The Darkness**

**Chapter Eight**

Previously-

**Bellas' pov**

Tears were streaming down my face. Oh, how true that song was true. To get my mind somewhere else, I reached over to my duffel bag and opened it. There was a white folder on top with my name. Slowly, I opened it.

I looked down at the clock, it was two o'clock. I had two hours to make the flight. It was about an hour and a half to the airport. Curiously, I looked at the destination.

Arrival Time: 3:00pm, next day

Location: Florence Italy

Departure out of: San Antonio TX

Time of departure: 4:06pm

**Jaspers' POV**

**"Carlisle, I thought I made it **_**very **_**clear last time I saw you, it would be the last."** I growled out. What the fuck were they doing here? After everything they did, they just stroll up to my front door whenever they felt like it.

**"Yes you did Jasper but we need your help."** He said in his calm voice. That pissed me off. Just as I was about to say something back, Char came running down with Peter on her heels. They both looked pissed. Char stopped when she was in the living room behind me and faced peter.

**"Your such an asshole you know that? Just because you know shit doesn't make you the all mighty!" **She screeched at Peter.

**"You don't have to be jealous char baby." **Peter had a smug look on his face but he radiated sadness which confused me.

**"Fuck you!"** Char yelled and threw the lamp that was on the side table. Peter ducked so it just missed him. What the fuck? I know they fight a lot but really, right now while I had everything else to deal with.

**"Char, Peter. Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?"** I yelled leaving the door almost forgetting the Cullens were here, almost.

**"She's being a crazy bitch!"** Peter pointed to Char, who then threw a book at us.

**"Well, what the fuck did you do to get her like this?"** I got in his face. I didn't have the fucking Patience for this. They were fighting for no fucking reason. The Cullens were here and Bella was up stairs...Oh shit, I forget about her. I wonder why she's not down here now getting in the middle of fucking everything.

**"I didn't do a fucking thing!"** Peter yelled back. Char threw something else at us. For a second everything was quiet and then I could faintly hear a car but I forgot about it because Char lunged at peter.

I tried to catch her but I was a millisecond to late and she landed on Peter, I pulled her off him but she kept fighting me, than Peter jumped up and tried to lunge at us. Emmett jumped in and had him in a head lock before he could. I leaned down and growled into Chars' ear.

**"You move a fucking inch; I will remove a body part and not give it back. Got it?"** I used the Major tone so she knew I wasn't playing, she nodded so I let her go. I walked over to Peter and Em; I grabbed him by the shirt and brought him inches from me.

**"What the fuck is going on?" **I growled low but he stayed silent and stared into my eyes, than something was nagging me in the back of my mind. I looked to the stairs and back at him asking a silent question, he looked everywhere but my eyes. I shook him a little.

**"Look at me, in the fucking eyes Peter."** But he wouldn't. I knew something was wrong. I let go of him and ran up the stairs. First I went to her room. She wasn't there, I could smell her but it was stale. I followed her scent to the window. I could see the garage was open and the Audi was missing. I snarled and ran down the stairs, pinned Peter to the wall so hard drywall was falling off.

**"Tell me where the fuck she went Peter. Tell me now or so help me..."** I growled. He closed his eyes and moved to pull something from his pocket.

**"You won't be able to track her Jasper. She's gone."** He said. The sadness rolling off of him increased tenfold**. "You did this to yourself. I told you not to screw up"** He said with anger.

**"She said to give this to you. That next time she wouldn't need this and to practice. She doesn't want it to be too easy when she comes back"** He pulled out the knife she had tried to use against me last night. I took it from him and headed out the door. I was going to find her even if it took me the next hundred years.

**"Jasper!"** A high pitched voice made me snarl. I whipped my head around and forget about what I was doing.

**"What the fuck are you doing here?"** I growled at Alice, looked around at who else was here. They were all here. The vampires I once called family and one that I have never seen before.

**"Jasper..."**Carlisle tried to calm me but shit wasn't going to work.

**"Who the fuck is he? I'm sorry but I'm not helping with your new born problem." **I pointed to the new vampire and growled.

**"Jasper this is Eric but that's..." **I cut her off with a growl when they locked hands.

**"He is not welcome in my home and neither are y'all so get the fuck out"** I yelled and turned to go and find Bella again.

**"Bella's gone Jasper. We don't know if she's even alive but we have to try" **Edward and his whinny voice said. I turned around and looked at Peter out of the corner of my eye and saw him slightly shake his head.

**"Shut up, sit down and listen the fuck up because I will not repeat myself."** I didn't yell, it was almost a whisper but it sacred them even more.

**"You throw me out like trash first chance you get, than come back expecting me to find your little human pet that you lost. Well. I'm sorry. You are not welcome any more here than I am in your house. So get the fuck out."** I started out calm but by the end I was yelling again.

**"She is not a pet she's the love of my life."** Edward got up and yelled.

"If she was the love of your life you wouldn't have left her! And none of this would have happened. Would it Eddie?" I sneered back. The emotions in the room where getting to me.

**"Jasper, just please help us look for her."** Esme begged.

**"Why do you need me anyway? Can't you use Pixy?"** I asked.

**"I haven't been able to see her since we left." **She said frustrated. It confused me, I wonder why she couldn't see Bella and obviously see isn't dead.

**"Then, doesn't that usually mean she's dead."** I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I don't know why I'm covering for Bella, some part of me wanted to keep her all to myself but she was gone now. I had no clue where she was. Sadness shot though my body, it was weird. Isn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want her to hate me? Didn't I want a fight? I wanted her to hate me.

**"Usually yes but I couldn't see you either and you're alive."** She said still frustrated. I scoffed at the `alive' part.

**"I can't hear you Char or Peter, just like I couldn't hear her."** Edward was confused.

**"Come back tomorrow same time and I'll tell you if I will help."** I said with a smirk. The Major was out, cold and calculating. I could see a few shudders through out the room. When it came to them the god of war was locked away, they have never seen me like this. **"Now out!"** I barked and pointed to the door.

**"I don't see why we came here, he's just playing games."** The new guy muttered so low, that I probably wasn't supposed hear but I did. I ran and pinned him to the wall so fast he probably didn't know what was going on, and snarled at him.

**"You don't know what kind of hell I've been to and I'm still in. I am not in the fucking mood for your whinny ass. You don't know what that pixy bitch did to me, what they all did and they have the nerve to come here and ask for my help, to find the girl who started all of this and on top of that, you disrespect me. I should end you here and now.** **"I said deadly calm and leaned down to his ear and whispered."You don't know what I can do. I could end you right now and you wouldn't even have time to** **register it. You think they'll save you but they won't because they'd know they would end up just like you."**

Someone's arms wrapped around me and pulled me off of Eric, I got out of their hold and spun around

**"Don't fucking touch me!"** I yelled at Emmett

**"But..."** He was going to say something but I cut him off to.

**"You once were my brother but you gave up that right when you watched me walk away without a word, now I want you all out of my fucking house."** I sneered. Emmett looked shocked and hung his head; Rosalie came up next to him and grabbed his hand. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt her sadness but I didn't acknowledge it. Her sadness increased due to my lack of reaction to her, she led Emmett to the door and the rest followed. Alice stopped short.

**"Who was it you were looking for when we first showed up Jasper?"** I know she's human and that's what confused me" She asked. I just smirked at her and gave my reply.

**"My pet." **Was all I said and shut the door in her face.

**Hey guys! I know im sorry I have had this chapter for a long time but couldn't find a beta but now I have the most awesomness one in the world and that's why you may notice the writing style Is different so thanks ****lauren1379!**

**I ****love yall! So please please please Review!**


	10. A new home Bpov

_Previously~ Jpov_

$Bella POV$

The flight was long as hell and annoying, I was grateful that Peter thought to place an iPod in the bag with all the kind of music I love. I just got off of the plane and was wondering where to go next so I sat down at a table in a small cafe in the airport and looked in the magic bag to see where it lead to. I had an idea where I was going the vampire's I've been with have always talked about the royal vampires here in Italy but I'm not sure exactly where they are.

I looked in the white folder again and there was a brochure to a rental car place and another one for a tour of the Volturi castle. The picture of the castle was circled with red sharpie. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and laid my head down on the table.

I sighed, got up and left the café. I walked around for a while wondering what to do next and what I was looking for. I was about to walk into a car rental place when I saw a woman standing in a short red dress with a sign the said 'Volturi tours here' and the closer I got the more I knew she wasn't human. I could see her granite pale skin and blood red eyes. I mentally smirked at myself this was going to be easy.

"**Take me to him"** I said to her she looked shocked but then covered it up with that cold calm mask all vampires have.

"**To whom?"** she asked confused.

"**Aro and the others"** I said confident.

"**I don't know what you're talking about but I can take you on t tour of volturi if you'd like"** she said.

"**You lying bitch, I know you know what I'm talking about and I know what you are"** I started getting pissed off. I hate when people try to play games with me.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times and then she kept looking at something or someone over my shoulder. I felt a cold presence behind me and I knew a vampire was behind me, headed toward me. When the sensation was the strongest I swung around, putting my full weight into my fist; I knew it would hurt me more than the vampire but I wasn't going down without a fight. Just as my fist was about to hit the side of his head my hand stopped some one was holding my wrist and I was looking into blood red eyes.

"**Well what do we have here? you're a quick one aren't you?"** He raised and eyebrow **"smell good to"** He took my wrist that was in his hand and ran his nose along it.

"**Want a taste?"** I asked with and raised an eyebrow to challenge his, he chuckled.

"**I like her"** He said looking over my shoulder to the girl that was trying to lie to me. **"Can we keep her?"** He asked her like I was some puppy he found on the street.

"**No, she knows too much we need to get rid of her"** she hissed.

"**I would like to speak to Aro" **I said looking at the male vampire, he reminded me of Emmett. He was buff, maybe even bigger then Emmett and had short black hair.

"**Ok Heidi, just watch her while I go get the car"** He said and then walked away at a fast human pace. Heidi sighed, she started walking in the direction that the male went and I fallowed.

"**So why are you even here?"** She asked with curiosity.

"**Some unfinished business"** I said in a stiff tone. She raised an eyebrow but didn't push. By now we were almost out side and I could see the male vampire standing by the doors.

"**It looks like Heidi didn't eat you, so that's a good sign"** He smiled and laughed at his own joke, I did too. **"I'm Felix by the way"** He stuck his hand out at vampire speed and I flinched thinking that he was going to hit me. it was just a reflex I had learned with Damon and the others. I never did it with Peter or even Jasper and I have no Idea why, I mean I could understand why not with Peter since we got along and he was like a brother but with Jasper I knew I should be afraid he treated me just like the others did but I couldn't bring myself to be scared, maybe more than a little pissed of but not scared. Felix saw me flinch and dropped his hand confusion crossed he face but he left it alone.

"**Isabella or Izy" **I muttered and his smile brightened a bit.

"**Izy it is"** he nodded and we started walking to the black suv.

The drive was quite with the occasional question and me answering without as much detail as I could. We made it to Volterra a few hours later. The castle was beautiful and huge, bigger than I thought it would be. We drove through a gate and up a drive way and someone was waiting for our arrival. Felix and Heidi go out swiftly, I did the same. Felix came over to me while Heidi was talking to the person that was waiting for us. Felix led me to where Heidi and the mystery vamp where. Heidi was talking at vampire speed with the vamp about me. Living with vampires as long as I have I could make out most of what they where saying.

"**I don't know; she came to us in the airport" **Heidi said to him.

"**Why didn't you just kill her there?"** He asked a little irritated.

"**Because, that would be a huge loss to you and I don't go down without a fight"** I smirked as his head whipped around with his jaw dropped. I could hear Felix chuckling behind me.

"**That's why"** Felix simply stated and started walking off toward the big double doors. **"Come little one"** He called over his shoulder to me.

After few hours of touring the castle Heidi showed me which room was mine and told me to get cleaned up, that Aro and the brothers would see me in two hours' time and she would bring me something to wear.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked into the room and laid out on the bed was a beautiful black dress for me; it had short sleeves and went to about mid thigh. I lifted it up and saw that it was completely backless. I hesitated only a second, I knew I was going to wear and I was going to show them who they are dealing with; that I am not just another human begging to be a vampire.

I smirked, dropped the towel and slipped the dress on. I walked over to a huge mirror on the wall and looked at myself. The neck line was a little low so you could see the scars on my neck and the few scattered ones. The back was open to my lower back and had a bow on the butt.

I grabbed a rubber band off of my wrist and tied my hair up in a messy yet elegant bun so it would show the scars on my back. When Heidi walked in she gasped as she saw my scars.

"**How? " **She started asking but I shook my head and smirked.

"**Later"** I said and winked. I noticed a bag in her hand.

"**What's that?"** I pointed to it.

"**Makeup, I have to get you ready"** She smiled and walked to me. She sat me on the vanity located on the far wall and did my makeup. She applied blood red lipstick and grey smoky eye shadow. After almost an hour I was finally ready, Heidi did an amazing job. I cocked my head to the side as I looked in the mirror, I could see the bites on my neck perfectly. I reached up and traced one of them, then I turned around and looked at my back. The dress show cased my 'wings' beautifully. For the first time I felt proud of them, for the first time in years I felt beautiful.

There was a knock at my door and Heidi let them in. A deep voice came from behind me and asked me if I was ready. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. I turned around and was a little shocked to see that it was the guy that I pretty much chewed out in the drive way earlier today. He had short black hair and was slightly muscular and was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into black dress pants.

"**I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I am Demetri"** He said wearing a sexy smirk and held out his hand.

"**Isabella, nice to meet you"** I took his hand and smirked back. **"I like you a lot more when you're not talking about killing me when I'm right there"** His smirk grew into a smile and so did mine.

"**I really hope the brothers keep you, you would fit right in" **He said with a chuckle.

"**Come on, we have to get going. Aro doesn't like to be kept waiting!"** Heidi said as she danced across the room in a gold sequence dress. I wondered if they dressed like this every night, I would have to get used to that. Demetri nodded, then hooked my arm in his and started out the door.

We walked the long halls and through huge doorways and finally got to two wooden doors. Heidi pushed them open, the room was huge with a few tables scattered throughout the room. The vampires were in beautiful dresses and slacks. Some lounged but most stood around and talked amongst themselves. Heidi went at vampire speed to one of the tables leaving me and Demetri. All eye where on me now that my scent filled the room.

I took a deep breath and slid my arm out of Demetris'. I straightened out my shoulders and started walking to the kings at the back of the room. I could hear the gasps from behind me as Demetri and some of the other vampires could see my scars now.

I reached the kings and bowed my head. I looked over the king who was in the middle; I could only assume he was Aro. He was no older than twenty eight, with short brown hair and wore a light grey suit. He looked a little surprised but had a smile on his lips.

The one to his right, I guessed was Caius, had long black hair that went to his shoulders. He looked confused and a little angry. He leaned over and whispered to **Aro "**_**Look at her neck. Have you ever seen something like this? She's still human!**_**"** That put a smirk on my lips.

The last king Marcus, he had blonde hair almost had long as Caius's and had to be in his early thirties. His intense gaze on me almost made my shiver, like he was trying to strip away all of the walls I had built around myself.

The room was so quite; there was not a sound until Aro spoke**. "Welcome to Volterra ****IL mio Angelo, what can we do for you?"** Aro spoke.

"**I am Isabella ****and I have come to offer my assistance"** I smirked as I heard the snikering and scoffs from behind me, then I heard someone say.

"**But shes only a human"** It was male voice form behind me at vampire speed. I spun around and looked at the direction of the voice.

"**Oh**** really, cuz I thought I was a fairy"** I said, looking the guy in the eye. He stumbled back a little bit like I had slapped him and I smirked trumphantly.

I completly froze when I felt an ice cold finger trace my back, I spun back around and Aro stood just inches infront of me. His cold breath blew across my face. His eyes bore into mine. He qiuckley grabbed my hand and closed his eyes. A few secounds later, his eyes shot open and his eyebrows scrunched.

"**W****hy can't I see?"** he whispered.

"**If you ask nicely****, I might let you see"** I said with a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. At this he looked evern more confused.

I smiled at him and took his hand. I closed my eyes and slowly streached the rubberband that was around my mind to Aro, I wouldnt let him see everything but just enough. After my whole life story was done I let the band snap back.

My breathing was heavy, as was his. His eyes locked with mine again and there was a sence of sadness aswell as respect. I looked away then noticed the vampires that surronded us. The other brothers flanked Aro, a few other vampires were behind them looking like they were about to pounce on me. I lowered my head, images of Damon and my time there fresh in my mind. I lifted up my arm to the vampires infront of me and let my hand fall limply so that my wrist was in plane view and waited, waited for that firey burn of sharp teeth taering my skin.

I felt a cold hand grab mine and pull it forward, then I felt ice lips press to the pulse point on my wrist. I waited a few moments for the teeth but they never came. I slowly opened my eyes and Aros' red eyes locked onto mine, he looked so sad at that moment, then he straighened out never breaking eye contact.

"**Isabella****, have Demetri take you back to the room; get some rest. I have things to discuss with my brothers"** He said in a quiet tone, then I felt something wet roll down my cheek, it had been a long time since I had shed tears and it had to be infront of the kings of vampires.

Aro reached up and wipped it away just as Demetri came to my side, he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. We walked the long hallways again. Demetri stayed quite and for that I was greatful. We got to the door of the room, before entering he kissed my cheek and wished me a good night. That I would definitley need.

I slipped into the door and leaned against it, the tears just started to stream down my faca. I was too tired to change so I just slipped the dress off, pulled my hair down and slipped into the bed. For the first time in years I cryed myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey! i know i havent updated in a while but my cord broke to my cumputer so had to steal my grandmas lol hope yall like this one worked her my longest yet! Oohh and 100 reviews! the friking crazy! Thank all of you and keep em coming! let me know what yall think of the volturi!**

**And i have pics of who i picture of who i picture as my cast as i write!bellas outfits and damons house!**


	11. Finding Bellas Past Jpov

**No one knows what it's like To be the bad man**  
**To be the sad man Behind blue eyes**  
**And no one knows what it's like**  
**To be hated To be fated**  
**To telling only lies**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty As my conscious seems to be**  
**I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance**  
**That's never free**

**No one knows what it's like To feel these feelings**  
**Like I do And I blame you**  
**No one bites back as hard On their anger**  
**None of my pain woe Can show through**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**  
**As my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely**  
**My love is vengeance that's never free**

**~Behind Blue Eyes limp bizkit**

* * *

Falling Into the Darkness

Chapter 10!

Jaspers' Pov

After I couldn't hear the Cullens' cars any more I turned to Peter and snarled.

**"What the fuck? Where is she Peter?"** I grabbed Peters' shirt and jerked him forward so his face was just inches from my own.

"**I told you not screw it up. It's your own fault she's gone!"** He growled back**. "She could have been happy with us but she's happier where she is now than she was here." **He growled and ripped my hands off his shirt. He grabbed Chars' hand and they walked out the door muttering something about hunting.

I growled and threw a side table that was next to me into the wall. After a few minutes of throwing shit around the place, I hissed throwing my hands in my hair sinking to the ground.

The monster was rocking the cage; trying to get lose. I just didn't have the will to hold it in any longer. I had lost what family I had left. I took a deep breath; I could feel myself slipping into the dark place I was in with Maria. I was now the Major.

Slowly I got off the ground and ran up to my room. I could smell her scent in the hallway, it made me growl but I kept moving. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Emmetts' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked unsure.

"I'm going to Forks. I'll be leaving in an hour, not I second later" I said and hung up on him.

Any normal person would want nothing to do with these people but I am not normal. I will be just using them for what I want. I will go to Forks and figure out what the hell had happened to Bella. All the things she didn't tell me. I don't know why but I just had to know and now there was no chance of asking her myself.

I could do it on my own but the more people there meant it would go faster, I would get my information sooner than I would working alone and I would do anything for that, even if that meant I had to work with the people I hated most in the world.

I went to the closet to put on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my boots since I wouldn't be changing in a while. I headed to my dresser that held the stacks of bills and stuffed them into my back pocket.

I walked back into the hall way and saw that Bellas' door was slightly open. I walked over to it and pushed it open the rest of the way, as I did her scent hit me full force. I took it all in, inhaling deep. I would miss her smell. I would miss her wavy brown hair. I would miss the taste of her lips. I would miss her.

I growled, when did I get so fucking sappy? I growled again and raced out of the room and into the drive way to wait and see it the Cullens were going to show up.

I looked at the clock on my phone; it was 7:58 pm they have two minutes to get here. Not a minute later I could hear a car pull into the driveway. I smirked. I knew I had them where I wanted them. They all got out and stood in front of me; it reminded me so much of when I would train newborns. They were all standing in a line watching me, waiting for my orders; my smirk grew much bigger.

"I'm running." I said and took off. They were smart, they knew that my statement that `I'm running' I meant `we're all running' and followed me trying to keep up. The only one who was the close to keeping up with me was Edward but he was still about two yards behind me and struggling.

It would take us a little over two days to get there and it was going to be a very long two days having to put up with them. I could hear Esme talking to Carlisle about how I wasn't my usual self. Please, I had never been this way around the family. I had only told them bits and pieces of how I could really be but that was it, so they had no idea what was going on with me.

It has been almost a day since we started running and the Cullens where even further behind me now; they were really fucking annoying me, talking about random shit and where the precious Bella had gone, what could have happened to her.

"Jasper we have to hunt soon." Carlisle called out to me.

I just ignored him and kept running. They could stop if they wanted to, when they wanted to. I am a big boy and I can handle myself.

"We should just stop he's not Jasper right now, he's not even listening." Rose said. She was smart. I could hear them slowing down and finally coming to a stop.

I pushed myself faster and kept moving without them, they knew where we were heading. It was about ten miles later that I heard a heartbeat and the sound of wet blood pumping through it, with every thump my throat burst into flames and my muscles tensed slightly.

The blood smelt like roses and chocolate a perfect combination. I followed the scent until I reached a house set back in the woods. Outback was a young woman with long wavy hair and cream skin. If it weren't for her scent I would have thought it was Bella. Something tore inside me when I told myself she wasn't here, that she was gone.

I shook it off and focused on the girl in front of me. She was hanging clothes on a line, she was in a white summer dress and she was beautiful. I didn't even have time to think before I launched myself at her, snapped her neck and sank my teeth into the pulse pumping vein on her neck.

The taste of her blood was even more tantalizing than it smelt as it flooded into my mouth, extinguishing the flames as it coated my throat. I sucked it greedily and fast. It was all gone before I knew it and I let the body fall to the floor with a thump. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself and rein in the monster.

I slowly open my eyes to look at the girl. Some of her hair was fanned over her face, her eyes where closed. It was almost like she was sleeping. I was hit with an image of Bella sleeping that night I snuck into her room and ended up kissing her. My lips tingled at the thought of her warm lips on mine, remembering the sounds she made as I kissed her.

I snarled and took off, I just ran but I couldn't get away from her. She was in thoughts and constantly on my mind; I couldn't get rid of her.

I could see the pain in her eyes as she screamed at me about her past. About how she was raped every night; about how they beat her and bit her. I could hear her cry out as Damon slapped and threatened her.

I could hear the emotion in her voice as she talked about Victoria and what she did to her. I could only imagine what happened to her, what they did from detail to detail. I knew what I did in Marias' army; I knew that life.

I knew what Damon could do; I saw it first hand for almost fifty years. It made me sick just thinking about what he alone could do; there could be have been others before him, she could have been traded from one to the next. I didn't know what else she had suffered and that was what scared me the most.

The scenery changed and I knew I was getting closer to Forks. Everything was getting greener. I figured I was somewhere in north Idaho. Within the next few hours I would be in Forks.

The images of her wouldn't stop and I could see her lying on the ground bloody and beaten; I could see her back, blood seeping out of her skin where Victoria had just carved her design.

They just wouldn't stop as hard as I tried; I pushed myself faster, maybe the faster I got my answers, the faster these images will go away.

The scenery changed slightly again and I was in the one place I thought I would never see again. I started to down slow my pace. I didn't know how far behind me the Cullens where now and as much as I really didn't care, I still needed there help.

The forest was now getting familiar to me, I knew I was getting to their place where I would stop to wait for the Cullens and go from there. A few miles later the white house came into view, a house I used to call home but not anymore; It will never be my home again and that `Jasper' was gone, I wasn't ever going to be him again.

I slowed down into a human walking pace when I got to the edge of the property I could see it was just as the same as it was a few years ago. The weeds were overgrown but other than that it was fine.

I got to the front door which was slightly open. The only scent was very faint, the only reason I could recognize the smell was because I had become accustomed to it; it was Bellas' scent.

I pushed the door open. The afternoon sun was shining through the windows. The room was destroyed; I looked around the lower level some more the whole downstairs was trashed. The couches where ripped up, the coffee table was smashed and broken and the walls had numerous holes in them.

What the fuck happened here? I thought to myself. I walked around and every surface was messed up in some way. But the only thing I smelt was Bella and she wouldn't do that, would she? Well, the old Bella wouldn't do this.

I fallowed her scent upstairs into mine and Alices' old room, the door was already open. All of the clothes Alice had left here were torn apart and thrown all over the room. The desk was broken and on its side, the mattress was torn off the bed too.

I smirked at this; if this was Bella, I would have to thank her if I ever saw her again. This was something I've always wanted to do since my departure from Alice and the Cullens. I walked out of the room and into the others rooms to investigate the damage Carlisle and Esmes' room wasn't too bad, only because there wasn't much in there. Rose and Ems' was just like Alices' and finally Edwards, where Bellas' scent was the strongest.

Again the door was open so I just walked in. Every one of his CDs where on the floor lay cracked and broken. You could tell which ones cut her because there was blood on them.

His glass window wall was completely shattered and his bed was gone. I made my way to where the glass used to be and there it was, along with some other things of his. I looked to my left where some of the glass remained attached to the frame, blood was smeared across it and there was something taped to it.

I peeled it off. It was a picture of Bella and Edward. They looked happy but the edges of the photo were burnt. I flipped it over and there was writing on the back in Bellas' script written was_ `I will come for you' _that was all it said. I heard the Cullen's walk into the house.

"**What the…"** I heard Emmett say but Esme scolded him for his language. I ran down stairs with picture in hand.

They were all standing in the door way looking around the room, than all of their eyes landed on me.

"**It was her"** I said and walled over to Edward handing him the picture, I then walked away heading to the music room. I felt Edwards' pain shoot through the roof and I knew he had seen and read what was written on the picture.

The music room next to Bellas' scent was stronger. Nothing in this room was damaged; everything was just as they left it. I walked over to the piano, there was blood smeared across the keys and there was a piece of paper that was folded.

I reached out and picked it up and unfolded it. Inside that paper was another

Smaller piece of paper and once again I found Bells' script all she had written

Was `_Hope you're happy'. _It had me confused so I looked at the other bit of paper

To find that it was a newspaper clipping with the headline stating

**Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan found murdered in his home this weekend. **

**No suspects found.**

Victoria had murdered Charlie. I searched my mind replaying the night with Bella, trying to remember if she had said anything about this.

"**You weren't the one who had to watch as every single person in your family killed right in front of you. But not before they begged for you to help them" **she said.

Victoria killed Charlie but who else did she kill? And right in front of her? I was just starting to realize what Bella had really been through. Before, I was just too blinded with my own revenge. I didn't stop to listen; I didn't stop to process all that she had screamed at me. And now, she's gone.

* * *

**Hey! Was gonna wait till wensdat to post this but havin a REALLY bad day so i thought some awesome reviews would make it all better! iv been having trouble with jaspers povs and its fustrating the hell out of me! so tell me if i did a good job or not!**

**A HUGE thanks to lauren1379 for editing! **


	12. Flash backs and fights Bpov

Falling into the Darkness

Chapter 11

_Bellas' Pov_

Light was shinning bright through the windows; I blinked a few times and looked around. I then blinked a few more times. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was it wasn't Jaspers' of Jasper shot pain through me. It bought Images to my mind of him kissing me; images of the Cullen's, of me on a plane, me wearing a backless dress while meeting the three kings and finally of me crying until I fell asleep.

Everything came crashing back; I was in Volterra with the some of the most dangerous vampires in the world. There was something missing and I couldn't get a hold of it. I felt better here like I could breath, like I didn't have to tip toe around Jasper any more but I wasn't completely here something was still missing. I couldn't finish my thought because there was a light knock on the door.

After muttering a quick come in and covering myself with the sheet, Heidi walked in with a tray and a sweet aroma filled the room and made my stomach growl. Someone else walked in the room after her. It was a girl, she was shorter than me. I would put her fifteen or sixteen at most; with blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had the same crimson eyes as the others.

**"Good morning, little human."** Heidi sang putting the tray on the end of my bed. **"Isabella, this is Jane. She is a member of our guard."** Heidi introduced gesturing to the small blonde girl. Janes' gaze was on mine; her eyes boring into mine. Holding the sheet closer and tighter to me, I straightened out my back and shoulders returning her glare. After a few moments of complete silence and glares, Jane smirked and looked away; at seeing this Heidi smiled, I guess I passed her test.

**"Hurry and eat up, Master Aro and the brothers would like to speak to you"** Janes' angelic voice filled the room and she walked off.

**"She's right; I'll get your clothes while you eat." **She sang again skipping off. After the door closed I grabbed the tray and pulled it closer. There were waffles with fresh strawberries and wiped cream. My stomach growled and I dug in.

After gorging myself with the amazing food, Heidi hadn't showed up yet so I hopped in the shower to get cleaned up. The hot water felt amazing against my skin; relaxing all of my tense muscles. I sighed and leaned on the wall of the shower, the cold tiles against my back felt very took me back to the night that Jasper had saved/kidnapped me, when he forced me to take a shower. I could feel his cold yet warm body press into mine; he smelt like leather and Caramel, it was addictive.

I jumped about two feet in the air when the loud knock sounded at the bathroom door.

**"What are you doing in there? You've been in there for forever!"** I hear Heidi yell through the door.

**"I'll be right out!"** I yelled back trying to calm my breathing. I don't know if I was out of breath because of the flash back or if it was Heidi scaring the shit out of me.

I finished up quickly and walked out into my room. Heidi was sitting on the end of my bed with what I guess, was what I'm going to be wearing today. She saw me walk out and smiled up at me.

**"Here you go. Now hurry up, we are running late!"** She threw the clothes at me and pushed me back into the bathroom. I changed fast into the skirt and thank top that she had given me.

I walked back out and Heidi was still there. To amuse her, I spun around slowly and posed. When I came full circle, it had worked. She was giggling when I finished which made me laugh too.

**"Ok, ok. Enough with that, I don't want to be ant later so we better get going!"** She rushed to me and grabbed my hand to pull me out of the door. We walked the long hallways again, just as we got to the double doors they opened.

At one door was Dmitri and the other was Felix. Heidi smiled and walked over to Felix, then walked off with him. I hesitated but Demetri came over and grabbed my hand and led me to the brothers. Aro was standing with the others. They were all looking at me with smiles, which was weird because last night, I'm pretty sure two out of the three brothers wanted to kill me. We were a few feet away when Demetri let go of my hand and walked off; I bowed my head.

**"Aro, you wanted to talk to me."** I felt cold fingers under my chin and lift my head up and I was met with the blood red eyes of Aro.

**"Yes ****IL mio Angelo, we need to talk to you but we need to do it in a more private place."** He spoke softly to me but still with an authorative tone. I almost shivered as he's cool breath fanned across my face.

**"As you wish."** I replied with a sideways smirk, Aro smiled back and took my hand.

**"Everyone is dismissed."** He announced in a loud athoritive voice. He pulled my arm so it was linked with his and he lead me toward a door that was off to the the side that I didn't notice last night. His brothers fallowed close behind. We got through the door and there was yet another long hall way.

**"This is our wing Isabella, no one will be able to hear us here. I didn't think it was anyone's buisness except for myself and my brothers to talk about your past unless you want to tell them yourself later on."** He looked down at me his expression carring, I gave him a smile to show my appreciation.

This took me back to last birthday with the cullens and how edward was talking to me about the three kings of their world, how he said that they had no hearts and were power hungry, I almost scoffed. So far, they were the complete oppisite but obviously, I don't have the best taste in vampires so I could be wrong; I figure that I have nothing to lose, so why not.

**"Thank you Aro"** I said with my smile, wich he returned. We had gotten to another door and Aro lead me in. It was a huge office/ library, there was book shelves on every wall and a huge wooden desk. On the other side of the room there was a sitting area with some couches that Aro led me over to. I sat on the love seat and the brothers sat across from me in the smae order they always seem to be in.

**"Isabella, I did tell my brothers about what you showed me last night."** He said carefuly almost like he was worried that I would be mad.

**"Good, two less people I don't have to tell."** I said slightly smilling.

**"Now, I have to make something very clear; we havn't ever let anyone break our number one rule, which is to never let a human know about us." **He looked me dead in the eye; I slowly nodded. I figured this was coming; you couldn't just walk up to the kings of the vampire world and not expect them to not change you.

**"How ever, we have also never seen a past quite like yours. We don't know much about you other than what you showed me and I know that you didn't show me everything. My brothers and I have come ot the conclusion that we would like to see how much you develop as a human with us, so we are not going to change you right away."**Caius siad. It made sence, they were causious about me. They wanted to make sure I was loyal to them before they took the risk of changing me and they pobably worried I was going to be strong enough to distroy them.

**"Isabella, you need to uderstand that our kind won't like this at all. They will do all they can to tear you down. We will do everything in our power to protect you like we do with all of the other members of our coven. You are one of us now Isabella."** Marcus said to me in a quite and soft voice that made me smile.

**"Thank you Marcus, Aro and Caius. I am greatful that you have taken a risk like this for me. It's been a very long time since i've felt safe and loved. I can already feel it here. I will spend the rest of eternity showing you just how much I am greatful. I just want to say, it will take me a while to get used to things around here, I'm not used to being this free; to not have to live in fear but I will get there."** The truth was, I did feel safe and loved here but I also felt safe with Jasper. I felt loved hanging out with Peter and Char. It felt like home with them but I am not welcome there, Jasper made that very clear. I have a new home with a new family now. It is time to move on from broken dreams and shattered hearts.

**"Good, I think you will be very good for us Isabella and I think you will be very happy here."** Aro said with a lopsided smile and his brothers nodded in agreement. Although, Caius still looked cautious and that's fine; I would think they were crazy if they weren't.

**"Now Isabella, Caius and I have some things to disguss so we will be on our way."** Marcus said as he stood with Caius following his lead. Marcus came over and kissed me on the cheek, Caius just nodded then they where gone leaving just Aro and myself.

**"Would you like a tour of the castle Isabella?" **Aro asked with an eyebrow raised.

**"Why, that would be lovely Master Aro"** I replied in my most prim and proper voice, flashing a sweet smile causing Aro to chuckle at me. There was always somthing weird about smiling for me, it never felt right. The only time I felt I could smile was in Peters and Chars' company. God danm it! Why did I have to keep thinking about them, they weren't my family anymore; Aro and the guard are my family now.

After a few hours of touring the huge castle, Aro led me into what he said was the traIning room. it was big, only a little smaller than the thrown room. It had dark wooden floors and light brown walls with ancient looking weapons hanging on every were only a few poeple in the room. From what I could see Marcus and Caius were on one side of the room, they were looking at me and Aro as we wallked in.

Demetri and Felix were in the middle of the room fighting. They were moving at vampire speed but I could still see every move they both made.I studied the way Demetri waited for Felix to attack, how Felix tried to kick Demetri in the side and how Demetri waited until the last possable moment, then grabbed Felixs' leg just before it hit him; he then threw Felix on the ground.I clapped a couple of times with a smirk on my face, everyone was looking at me now.

**"I want in."** I said still smirking. Now eveyone was looking at me like I was crazy which made my smirk grow even more. I know most of the vampires here don't like the idea of a human living here, being a part of the guard. They saw humans as no more than a snack and that we could never keep up with them, so I would show them I wasnt just a human. I was Isabella Volturi now and I had a right to be here.

"**Isabella, I dont th..."** Aro was about to stop me but I wouldn't let him.

**"No, I want in."** I said more fiercely. I slipped off my heals and walked to the middle of the room to where Demetri and Felix where now standing. I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side silently asking who was first.

**"No way man, I don't want to kill the little human on her first oficial day here." **Felix said putting his hands up and shaking his head. Demetri looked to Aro who stiffly nodded his head but had a look that siad `you better not kill her' which meant Demetri would have to go easy on me. I wanted to make this way more fun.

**"Okay."** I smiled at Demetri, who looked a little scared but not for him, like he should but for me, he didn't want to hurt me. I turned away and started walking to the side of the room and Demetri did the same.

I got to the end of the room and turned back around so that we where facing each other. I grabbed a hair band that was on my wrist and tied my hair up quikly.I quirked and eyebrow and motioned with my fingers the bring it. Not a second later, he was charging at me with vampire speed but, nowhere near as fast as I knew he could go. I stood completely still hands at my sides and eyes locked with his, he slowed down even more when he was about ten feet away noticing that I hadn't moved even an inch yet.

I did exactly what he did moments ago with Felix. I waited to the last possible moment, side stepped, turned around and put my hands on his back pushing him farther into the wall. Everthing in the room was silent. I leaned in close to his ear.

**"Aren't you supposed to protect the kings? I dont think it would work out very well considering a fragile little human is beating you."** I whispered even though I knew everyone could hear.

He spun around at full vampire speed. I knew I had pissed him off. He tried to grab my hands but I moved away to fast. He growled as I truned the other way getting ready to sprint to the other side of the room.

Demetris' arms came around my sides, he was going to try to grab me but I ducked down so all he caught was air, which made him hiss. I started running and I knew he wouldn't let me get far, especaily with him being that mad. He didn't let me down, I got about a quarter of the way before I felt his cold presence behind me.

I swung myself around, one leg out in the air trying to kick him. I knew it would hurt me more than him but maybe I would stun him long enough for me to get him down. I knew I could never win this fight but I still needed to prove myself. Just as the kick was about to land he gabbed my leg, holding it. His foot kicked out my other leg faster than I could move. I landed on my back hard and it knock the wind out of me and would probably would hurt like hell tomorrow but I would not let him see me hurt. He was still holding my leg up against his hip, his other arm was on my chest holding me down. His face was close to mine growling which I gladly returned with my own.

Clapping started around the room and I smirked, I'm pretty sure I gained a shit load of respect ' growling stopped and his expression changed to one of confusion like he didn't have a clue what just happend. He slowly let me go and stood up, he held out a hand which I took and he helped me up.I think he finally came around because a smile lit his face.

**"How the..."** I put my hand up to stop him.

**"Maybe another time. I'm tired now so i'll be off."** I smiled to him and started walking to the doors I came in through.

**"Let me escort you Isabella."** Aro came up behind me his cold breath blew across my neck giving me goose bumps. All I could do was nod. Aro walked next to me with a huge grin on his face. We reached my door and I turned to face him.

**"What's whith the smile?"** I asked and couldn't help my own from spreading across my face.

**"Well Isabella, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen and I have seen many things."** I didnt know how but his smile grew even bigger.

**"Thank you, I knew some people thought I was just some weak little human and I wanted to show them I had a right to be here too"** I spoke in a strong voice and he chukled. He brushed his lips across my knuckles as he murmured

**"I knew you would be good for us Isabella." **And then he was gone.

**"Good night Aro"** I whipered, I knew he heard me. I then entered my room. I was still sweaty from fighting and my muscles were still tense, so I hopped into the shower quickly to relax.

I got out of the shower and went into the closet that Heidi hadn't given me the chance to go through. It was huge, just like everything in this place was. I ran my fingers over the expensive fabrics and looked around. Most of the clothes were formal dresses, gowns and skirts. After a while I had found some dark wash jeans and a nice shirt, I didnt know if I was supposed to do anything else tonight so I wanted to be prepared just in case.

I walked out of the closet and there was a tray of food again placed on my bed. I didn't know I was hungry until the smell hit my nose, my stomach let out a roar. I jumped on the food and scarffed it down. I haven't had food this good in a long time. I was done eating and was cleaning up when I noticed a little silver box next to the tray. I scrunched my eyebrows and just stared at it not sure if I should open it. I slowly lifted it up and under it was a folded piece of paper, that peice of papper sent me back to a time that I try so hard to block.

**~FLASH BACK~**

I sat in my old truck staring at the house in front of me. This place used to hold my familyand my love. Now it was empty, has been for almost two months now. Charlie had been dead for a week, mom and Phil too . I sat there for a few more moments, then my hands reached out to the bottle in the seat next to me, I didn't even look at the lable. I just needed it to all go away. I needed the images to stop, if only for a moment.

I took to huge gulps and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I grabbed the baseball bat that was on my dash and slid out of the truck. It felt like miles as I walked to get to the door; when I was finally there I hesitated, then an image came up and i busted through the door.I looked around at the pefect house. This was going to be so much more fun then i thought. I slowly staggered around the house starting in the living room. I took another gulp out of the bottle and set it down and the table.I grasped the bat in both hands and just started swinging, breaking everything I could. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife form the holder and went back to the living room tearing up the couches.

The rest of the house went by in a blur. In Alices' room, I ripped up all of her clothes and the bed. I did the same with Rose and Ems' room. Esmes' room didn't have much in it, so I couldn't do too much damage. The last room I got to everything slowed down and got clearer.I took each of his CDs and broke them. I don't even know how but I got his bed out of the glass window, along with his desk and a few other things. I completely cut my hands up, blood was dripping everywhere but I didn't care, all I could see was the picture that I held in my hands.

It was me and him we looked happy, in love even. That made my hands shake and rage filled me deep within. I grabbed the lighter I had in my back pocket. I was going to burn this place down but I think it will be much sweeter when the Cullens find their precious house destroyed like this.I flipped the lighter on and watched the flames lick the edges of the picture but then I got a better idea, I fouund a pen on the floor and scribbled on it _'I will come for you'_ I knew I was going to die soon but there was also very big chance that I would be changed. She was coming back for me and I was waiting for her.

I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs then went to the one room I hadn't touched, yet. That was the music room, Edwards' piano stood pefectly in the middle of the room. I walked over and ran my hand across the keys smearing my bloody hands over them. I reached into my pocket again a brought out the peices of paper I had. One was a newspaper clipping about Chalies' murder and the other was blank.

_'Hope your happy'_ I wrote on the blank one and folded the other one around it, I then set it down on the piano and walked out.

~END FLASH~

Tears were now streaming down my face. That night Victoria took me. I let the box slip out of my hands and I fell back crying myself to sleep again for the second night.

* * *

**WOW! Really long! i worked super hard on this one for yall so hope you like it! let me know how yall like seening clips of bellas past and can any one guess whats in the box! Review Review pretty please!**

**Huge thanks to my Beta for this chap! love Ya!**


	13. Missing Her Jpov

Previsoly:

_Tears streeming down my face, that night victoria took me. I let the box slip out of my hands and i fell back vrying myself asleep again for the secound night._

* * *

Falling Into The Darkness

Chapter 12

Missing Her

I walked back into the living room holding the papers tightly in hand but careful not to destroy them. Everyone looked at me when I entered.

"**Why are you here?" **I asked in a fierce voice.

"**What do you mean?"**Carlisle asked confusion lacing his voice and emotions.

"**What the fuck are you doing here? It's as simple as that. Why now, after all this time why now are y'all concerned about her?"** I yelled at them. It just confused me that they just randomly show up one day at my house after they kicked me out, asking for help to find a girl whom they abandoned and pretty much set out on a silver platter.

"**I can't live without her. I tried, really but I love her too much."** Edwards' pain as he spoke shot through me and only fueled the fire; but what really set me off was that he claimed he loved her. If he loved her the way he said he did, we wouldn't be here right now. He could have been here to save her from the world.

I pinned him to a wall as fast as I could. I had him by the shirt only inches away from his face. **"If you loved her you wouldn't have left, we wouldn't be here wondering what happened to her. This wouldn't have happened.**" I threw him against the wall then let the papers fall to the floor as I walked out.

When I got to the edge of the forest I took off not really knowing where I was going. I just needed to clear my head. Images of Bella flashed through my head. Now that I looked, I could see through the mask. I could see just how broken she was.

No matter how much I yell at the Cullens or tell them how much wrong they've done, I am so much worse. I had a second chance, I could have fixed her. Now I know that's what I should have done but I was so blind. I couldn't see her; all I saw was my hate.

I stopped running when I saw where I was. I stood on the edge of the forest across the street to a house that I have only ever been to a handful of times.

The windows where boarded up and what was left of caution tape was on the door. The yard was over grown with vines climbing the sides of the house. I just stood there looking at it, not sure if I wanted to see what was inside. For the first time in over a hundred years, I felt fear.

After I made my mind up I ran across the street and went into the back yard. One of the back windows wasn't boarded, so I quickly broke it and slipped through. It was dark the only light was coming through the window that I came through; this was one of the times that I was grateful for vampire eyes.

I took a deep breath and froze; even though it was stale, I could smell it as if it was just spilled. The sweet smell of blood shot fire down my throat but I managed to push it aside. I looked around and I was in the kitchen. There was blood stains all over the walls and smeared on the floor. All of the cabinets where open and things where thrown everywhere.

I took another breath to see if I could pick anything else up. I scented through the different odors and scents of blood. I could smell Bella and something else. I knew it wasn't human, it must be Victorias'. I slowly walked into the next room which was the living room. All of the furniture was gone except a lone wooden chair that was from the dining room set, it sat in the middle of the room.

The most blood was in this room but it was mixed. Most of the blood was Charlies' but there was some of Bellas' too and I could also smell Victoria. I walked closer; Bellas' scent was mainly on and around the chair. Charlies' was on the floor in front of it, where a pool of dried blood was. Victorias' scent was everywhere.

My military training kicked in and I pictured Bella tied up on the chair; tears running down her face, blood smeared all over her. Charlie was lying on the ground crying out in pain as Victoria tortured him with a sick smile on her face.

"**Fuck!" **I yelled grabbing my head trying to stop the scene in my head. I fell to the ground on my knees willing it to stop. I have seen and done a lot of gruesome things; but this was someone I knew.

"**Holy shit!"** Emmet whispered. I got up off the ground and looked at where his voice came from. He and Rose stood in the door way with huge eyes that landed on me.

"**What are you doing here?"** With everything that has happened and my being in love with Bella, I was on over load ready to pounce. I just needed to be alone.

"**We just wanted to make sure you where okay, you have just seemed on edge."** Rose said, with her eyes still looking around

"**Well, I wonder the fuck why, Rose. Hum…..maybe, it was because I was kicked out of my own family, without a second look back… or maybe, it's that a girl that you pretty much treated the same way; that apparently, watched her father be tortured by a vampire that I told y'all we should have gone after."** I sneered and watched her flinch.

"**Jasper…"** She begged me with her eyes but I just looked away.

"**Just drop it."** I hissed and pushed past them. I knew they would follow me and I didn't care, I was too tired.

I ran through the forest in the opposite direction of the house, after a few hours of running something caught my senses, it was Bella again. It was a little stale but newer than the one in the house.

I followed it a few miles to the east. I was slowing down trying to be careful, not to miss anything. I could hear Rose and Em catching up. It led me to a warehouse looking place that had one window and a door.

"**Where are you going jazz?"** Emmet asked coming into the clearing. He froze when he saw it and took a breath smelling her too. He looked to me with big eyes and his fear was shooting at me, he was just as scared as me.

I looked away and started walking to the door. I took another deep breath making sure no one has been here in a long time. There were a few scents; I knew one was that bitches; but there was one that was so distinctive, I could never forget it.

It was the scent that made me what I am. It was the vampire that controlled me for over a hundred years. The person I hated most in the world but couldn't bring myself to kill. It was my one weakness, Maria.

I snarled what was Maria doing here with Victoria? I didn't even want to think about what they were doing to Isabella. I walked up to the door and pulled it open, not so gently. Bellas' scent hit me more than ever; it was a sweet smell but there was the bitter taste on my tong. It was just like at the house where there was that suffering presence, here it was bitter, cold and spine chilling; it was terrible, you could almost smell death.

I looked around and the light shining through the window lit up the room. It was only one room. The floor was just concrete, so were the walls. It wasn't very big, about as big as a normal house just with only four walls.

On the back wall were chains hanging that are meant to hold someone. Just like at the house, there was blood smeared over every wall. The floor was dirty and covered in dried blood too. It was so much worse than her house. I could tell she had been here over a long period of time.

I flashed back to her first night in the house after the shower, when I saw the scars on her back. I could picture her chained against the back wall with the shackles holding her there, blood seeping from her back. I could hear her sobbing softly; she was so skinny, I knew they hadn't fed her. I knew she had given up. Her breaths were shallow, barely there. She was waiting for death to find her.

I shook my head fast trying to get out of that place. I closed my eyes and turned away, I couldn't be here anymore. I needed to go and clear my mind. I needed to figure out why Maria was here and where Victoria was. I had to piece together Bellas' past.

I took off running again. I went back to the Cullens' house. I needed a shower and time to think. It was about midnight when my feet hit the steps up to the Cullens' house. I could only sense three, one of which I didn't really know. I swung the door open and stepped inside.

Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, pain was coming off him in waves; good he should feel this and so much more. Alice was sitting across from him leaning on _Eric,_ the vampire I told her I never wanted to fucking see again. A snarl ripped its way through my chest. I was so on edge before that now, I was pushed over and the cord snapped.

"**What the fuck is he doing here? I told you, I didn't want to see his fucking face again!"** I yell at Alice but they all flinched. I mentally smirked, good they felt fear, I love fear.

"**Don't you fucking talk to her like that**!" The vampire stood and faced me. I could feel the fear rolling off of him and also love for Alice, he wanted to protect her.

"**I can feel your fear **_**Eric. **_**I know you're scared of me, at least now I know you're not as stupid as I thought you were**." I sneered his name and said the last part with a smirk on my face.

"**Do you know what I can do with that fear your feeling? I could do this"** I took all of the fear that was in the room and multiplied it; shoving it all at him. He fell to the floor and within seconds he was shaking violently. I leaned in to his ear and whispered deadly.

"**What about that sweet love for dear Alice?"** Alice had dropped next to him begging me to stop I got up and focused on the amount of pain that I had ever felt and pushed it at him. He started screaming and thrashing everywhere. This was a sick pleasure; this is how it used to be, this was how I punished the newborns.

After a few minutes of him writhing on the floor, Alice yelling, Edward just acting stupid but hey, what's new? I pulled everything back, his screaming stopped and his breathing was coming in gasps.

"**Well, that was fun now wasn't it? Oh and I'd say you have a very good reason to be scared of me**." I said with a smirk and walked off.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?"** Alice yelled at me as I walked away.

"**You"** I stated simply. I grabbed my bag off the counter and walked right out the front door

* * *

**Whazz up! hope you liked it! today is my 15th bday! so for my birthday wish i would love to get a least 50 review for this chap putting me at 200! so pretty pretty please review!**

**Huge thanks to** lauren1379! for editing this chap and reassuring me that im not screwing jasper pov up!


	14. Almost Happy Ending Bpov

**Previously in Bellas pov!:**

**_I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs then went to the one room I hadn't touched, yet. That was the music room, Edwards' piano stood pefectly in the middle of the room. I walked over and ran my hand across the keys smearing my bloody hands over them. I reached into my pocket again a brought out the peices of paper I had. One was a newspaper clipping about Chalies' murder and the other was blank._**

**_'Hope your happy' I wrote on the blank one and folded the other one around it, I then set it down on the piano and walked out._**

**_~END FLASH~_**

**_Tears were now streaming down my face. That night Victoria took me. I let the box slip out of my hands and I fell back crying myself to sleep again for the second night._**

* * *

Falling Into the Darkness

Chapter 13

Bella Pov

_The ice cold air blew through my window;__no matter how much I tried I couldn't bring myself to close it. It had almost been two months since they left and almost a week since Victoria killed my mom and Phil. No, not just killed; she tortured them in front of me. The police have been looking for their bodies in Florida; they think it had something to do with a mass murder there. But they will never find them. They're somewhere in these woods in a warehouse._

_It was near midnight and I sat on my bed just staring at the open window, she was playing games with me. I was on my way to the meadow the other day when she caught me. She said she had a surprise for me, that I would love it. She dragged me for miles before we stopped at the warehouse. She pushed me inside and I could hear faint moans somewhere but I couldn't see very well._

_I could hear Victoria's movements from somewhere in the room. A lamp was flicked on allowing me to see; my mom and Phil where leaning against the back wall gagged and bound. My mom saw me and her eyes lit up in a way I've never seen them. She was scared but something else, hope, she thought I could save her from Victoria. She thought I was here to set her free and be their hero. She didn't know that this was a vampire; she had no clue that this was because of me and she didn't know that these might be her last breaths._

_The next thing I knew, I was bound and sitting against the wall too. My mom's eyes got huge as she saw that I wouldn't be able to save her and tears started streaming down my eyes._

"_**Awe Bella, don't cry. You had to know this was coming sooner or later**_**"**_ Victoria said with a sadistic smile. __**"You were the one that killed my mate and in our world its mate for a mate."**_

"_**But, you see since you're precious Cullen's are gone and left you without a second look back, I had to switch my plan up a little."**__ She was still smirking as she leaned down and whispered _

"_**I am going to make you feel so much pain. I am going to keep you here. I am going to bring every person you ever loved and kill them one by one. I am going to make you watch as I slowly kill them. I am going to make you listen to their cries and pleas to help them. I am going to break you." **__She was next to my mom and I screamed._

I shot up in my bed panting, cold sweat covered the back of my neck and I was shaking. It took me a while to calm down and tell myself it was just a dream; or more of a memory since it actually happened. I slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

I peeked out one of the huge windows, the sky was black with the exception of the stars and moon and I didn't know how long I'd slept for but figured it was after midnight. The sleeping schedule I had picked up on my stay with Char and Peter was up in hell now.

After rinsing cold water over my face and neck I walked back over to my bed. I was about to fall back on it but my foot hit something. I looked down and it was the little sliver box that I found right before the flash backs started. I slowly reached down and picked it up.

I climbed onto the fluffy bed, crossed my legs and stared at the box. After a few minutes of debating whether to open it or not, I picked it back up. I let my fingers just brush the silk black bow. I grabbed the very edge of the bow and tugged it.

It came undone and I sat it to the side, I removed the silver rapping and inside was I velvet box like the ones you see people walk out of jewelry stores with. I lifted the lid and stopped breathing.

It was a Volturi crest necklace. The design was flawless; the large V with a gorgeous ruby stone above, set in the open space of the V was the shield with the small trees and birds. It was beautiful and took my breath away. I noticed that this one was different than the others; this one was silver and black, and I wondered why.

I sat the box with the necklace still inside softly on the bed and hurried to the closet. I had to look at least a little nice when I go to see the brothers. I slipped on a skirt that had feathers everywhere and paired it with a grey tank top and some peep toe pumps. Since I had slept with my hair still wet it was now super curly and I didn't want to deal with it so I threw it up into a messy bun and walked back to where the necklace was and quickly clasped it on my neck.

The walk to the throne room was quiet, I hadn't seen anyone yet. I was in no hurry to get there since vampires don't sleep. I was about half way there when I felt a cold presence behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't slow my pace, though I did try to listen harder to see if I could hear anything.

The cold feeling got stronger and stronger, I was about to round the corner that leads to a lounge area when the feeling got almost unbearable. I spun around and came face to face with Demetri who chuckled and I couldn't help but do the same.

"**Damn girl, how do you do that? I didn't even make a sound!"** He said grinning with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"**You can't live in a place where a vampire war is going on and not learn anything, I may also be the side effects from the bites but I'm not sure"** I said smiling. His eyes were wondering down my neck and shoulder examining my bites when they finally locked on something and he smiled brightly. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"**Nice necklace"** He said and I smiled and touched it.

"**Thanks"** I said **"Care to escort me to the brothers?"** I asked and he nodded.

"**It would be my pleasure"** He linked his arm with mine and we where off. It only took us a few minutes to get there, Demetri stopped at the door.

"**This is where I leave Miss Isabella"** He kissed my hand, pushed the door open and walked off. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

All three brothers where there sitting in their thrown. They looked like the sculptures you see around Italy, perfect granite skin, unmoving and unnatural beauty.

"**This is dangerous Aro. We don't know what she can do; she's unpredictable, not to mention her connections elsewhere."** Marcus rush whispered into Aros' ear.

"**And what connections are we talking about Marcus? Are we talking about Victoria? Cause I'll let you know, she has been dealt with."** I said smirking when his head whipped around to stare at me with disbelief

"**Or is it Maria and her minions? After I am changed I am going after her ass, so there's nothing you should worry about. Actually you should be grateful; less for you have to worry about"** I cocked my head and smirked some more.

"**Oh, I know you're talking about the Cullen's. Well, they tossed my out like trash so I wouldn't worry about them" **I said my tone going cold, I stopped a few feet away from them crossing my arms.

"**No Isabella, I wasn't talking about them. You see I can see people's ties with others. For instance, you have many ties with our kind but most are black which means you have no emotional tie to them like Maria or Victoria. Then there are some that are purple which are somewhat broken ties, you used to have an emotional tie to them but its toned down or all together forgotten such as the Cullen's and the shape-shifters." **My jaw slightly dropped, that was a pretty awesome power to have.

"**But in this conversation, I was talking about your red ties to the god of war and his companions"** He said raising an eyebrow back challenging me.

"**The Whitlock's are the worst of them all, he betrayed me and broke me, I want nothing to do with him!"** I seethed in a deadly tone; half of it was a lie. I wanted to hate him, I wanted him to feel the same pain as me; but something was always in the back of my head saying I couldn't do that. As much as I wanted to tear him apart, I couldn't lay a hand on him.

"**If we are all done bringing up my past I would like to carry on with what I was doing here in the first place"** I said my tone not as icy but still pissed off. I turned my head away from Marcus and looked to Aro.

"**Yes please my angel"** He said waving his hand for me to continue and I smiled.

"**I would like to thank you for all you have done for me in my short time here and for the necklace it is beautiful"** I said smiling and softly touching the pendant as bad mood washed away.

"**A beauty for a beauty, it fits you quite well Miss Isabella"** He said smiling back. He got out of his seat and swiftly moved toward me.

The back of his hand brushed my cheek and moved down so his fingertips traced along the chain of the pendant and then traced along the V; His cold touch taking my breath away.

"**I do have a question though"** I breathed out before I lost train of thought

"**Ask away"** Aro said softly, still playing with the necklace at the hollow of my throat; it has been a very long time since someone had touched me this softly.

"**Why is it not like yours? Why is it silver?"** I whispered unable to get my voice to work properly.

"**You are the first human to be on our guard. You are special and you disserve something that matches. It silver to let everyone know that you are human but one of us and not to be messed with"** He said smiling and I couldn't help but return it.

"**Thank you Aro, no one has ever really done something like this for me. I have never felt like I belonged anywhere but here. Here it feels like a home." **Another half lie, I felt at home with Peter, Char and even Jasper. Damn it Bella! Get it out of you fucking head! They don't want you, he betrayed you. Even if Peter and Char helped you get out, they are going to pick him over you so just get it out!

Aro must have seen something in my eyes because his smile faltered a little. He was about to say something but the wood doors swung open and someone walked inside.

"**Aro! I need your help"** someone yelled and the voice made the hairs on my neck stand on end. The voice was one that I wished I would never hear again. It was a voice that broke me. I turned around and looked at the figure walking toward us and froze at it saw me.

"**Bella?"** it whispered.

"**Shit!"** I hissed.

* * *

**Hey! sory took so long but had a lot going on! didnt quite get 200 reviews im off 7 so please please PLEASE review!**

**I know this chapter is a little boring but call it the calm before the storm cuz in the next few chapters there is going to be a LOT of drama! just the way you like it ;)**

**Huge thanks to my beata! she the best at getting these out super fast! also love to thank my beast friend Foxx who dosnt have an account yet but is helpin me big time with this and the next three chapters! love yall! **


	15. Stupid Vampires Jpov

Falling into the darkness

Chapter 14

Stupid Vampires

Jasper Pov

It's been days, weeks, months that I have been searching for her. It feels like so long that I've lost track of time. I've been planning in my head what I was going to do when I found her. I have spent most of incalculable time thinking about it and still have no clue what's going to happen.

I have ended up somewhere in fucking Wyoming looking for her, when I was about to move to the next state I caught on to a vampires scent. I have been tracking this shit for the past two days and its starting to piss me off, just going around this little town everywhere.

I finally picked up one stray trail that led me into a small forest. I was a few miles into the forest when I came upon a little cottage just big enough for two people. I slowed down my pace and lightened my steps. I opened up and tested the emotions within the cozy little dwelling.

From what I could tell there was only one vampire there, they had no idea I was here judging from their emotions. They were calm and I didn't hear any footsteps so they had to be sitting. It had to be a female by the scent. There was another scent old but familiar.

I smiled at the thought, knowing it was actually him because I'm sure he knows where she is. Joy was cursing through me at being able take get some of my aggression out on him. I slowly made my way to the house and looking through a window sure enough there was a small woman with chin length black hair lounging on a couch with a book in her hands.

I mustered up all the fear I could and threw it toward her enough to freeze her in place. I sped through the door and got in her face. She was shaking and I could see the fear firing in her eyes and most of it wasn't even from my doing once she felt recognition of me, it was all her fear and it should be.

"M…Major" She said and her head lowered in submission.

"What is your name?" I growled at her.

"L…Lisa sir" She stuttered out still shaking even though I freed her from my forced fear.

"Lisa where did he go? And don't say nobody else is here, I've already smelt him" I seethed venom dripping from my teeth. I waited a few moments and she started shaking her head bringing her legs up to her chest. I leaned into her ear and spoke in a low dark seductive voice, almost whispering.

"You know, I am much worse the he is. I will do things to you that he could only imagine doing. You know he only moved up because I left. You know no one will ever be as bad as me. Now, he knows where someone is that I'm looking for and you are going to tell me where he is, okay?"

"Out h…hunting, h…he'll be back in few hours" She muttered out and smirk made its way across my face, I will just wait.

"Good girl Lisa, I think I will just wait for him to come back and if you stay a good girl I might let you go unharmed, okay?" The smirk still on my face as her shaking was letting up but only a little.

I plopped down in a chair across from her, just watching her. She hid her face in her in her knees. She should even be here she's just a girl nothing special, she has no power that much I can tell, but I figure, that's exactly why she is here. She doesn't have a power to use against him. She can't fight back. She was here for his own needs and sick pleasures, much like Bella was, just a vampire version.

I sighed and rubbed my face, Bella, I needed to find her and I have no idea why; she probably doesn't want to be found. I just I needed to find her; I don't know what I would do after I found her, _if_ I found her.

I broke out of my thoughts; I could hear footfalls about a mile away coming from the north. I came from the south so he wouldn't catch my scent until he was really close, I would wait until then to hit him the same as I did with Lisa. I could do it now even with him so far away but where would be the fun in that. As soon is I'd use my gift he'd know it was me and I want to see his face when that happens.

Lisa's fear spiked and I knew she heard the footsteps too; she was still sitting on the couch and the trembling started again.

"You will stay here" I said in a stern voice and looked at her dead in the eye. She franticly nodded and I stepped out into the clearing just as Damon did.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw me than a smirk crossed his face. "How is my sweet Isabella treating you major, Is her hot little body as good to as it was to me?" I snarled and hit him with as much pain as I could. My smirk grew as he cried out and crumbled to the ground. I put my hands behind my back and paced in front of him.

"Damon so nice to see you again, now I am looking for someone; you know who it is, the quicker you tell me where she is the quicker we will be done" I said in a cheery voice.

"Fuck you" He grunted out. I walked to where he was on his hands and knees and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulling his head up. I could see all of the tendons in his neck straining under the pain and brought my knee up to meet his face causing him to fly back landing in the dirt making the air dusty.

"Ready to try that again?" I smirked as he groaned and rolled on the ground, I let up on the pain because there was plenty of his own ay the moment, he also had fear and was slightly angry.

"You know living with piss poor excuses for vampires has made you go soft major" He chuckled while trying to push himself off the ground "Is that why you're looking for her? So you can get your ass back in-shape?"

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up to his feet "You will not talk to me like that" I hissed and landed a right hook to his face and he stumbled back a few feet. I ran at him grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a tree.

"Now where the fuck is she?" I snarled in his face venom dripping down my teeth.

"I don't know what she ever saw in you, you have always been weak. First you let your little buddies run away what are there their names?...Ah yes, Peter and Charlotte I think it was?" I hissed at the mention of my brother and sister.

"And then you ran off with that little veggie vamp, Alice? And started drinking from animals, do you know how pansy that is? The God of war drinks animal blood? Pathetic!" my hand tightened on his throat, and he let out a strangled chuckle. I leaned down to where his neck meets his shoulder and bit down, he let out a cry of pain as I pushed as much venom into his body. When I finally pulled back he was hissing and breathing hard trying hard not to show he was breaking but I knew and it made me all kinds of giddy.

"Now maybe you will think twice before you talk to me that way again" I hissed back in his face almost nose to nose. He brought his fist up to try to hit me but I caught his arm and countered his action with one of my own and I knees to his stomach.

He grunted as his knees gave out and he fell to the ground landing on all fours. I split second later I set a kick to his face making him lie face down in the dirt, I put my foot on the middle of his back and grabbed his arms in both of mine and pulled back.

A snarl of pure pain shot out of his mouth as I pulled back harder. I could already hear his tendons tearing apart in his shoulders. I heard rustling around the house until I could hear Lisa's footsteps quickly headed toward us, ten seconds later she was ten feet away from us and she gasped.

"Please! Please, I know where she is and I'll tell you just let him go!" She screeched and I could hear Damon let out an irritated growl at the girl.

I pulled back on Damon's arms harder "You will tell me now and I'll think about letting him go" I hissed and looked her dead in the eye, she shook with fear, some for Damon but mostly for herself.

"Colorado! N…North Colorado, I think the town was called Boulder!" She stuttered out and I smirked sensing only the truth from her I pulled back on Damon's arms as hard as I could. The metallic screech of the flesh being torn apart was music to my ears.

I dismembered him after that not quickly but not as slow as I'd like, but I needed to be on my way. After lighting a match that was in my pocket and throwing it on his body, I approached Lisa.

"I will let you live for now but if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to do the same to you, Do you understand?" I hissed and she nodded franticly. I waved her off and she took off toward the east.

I headed inside the cabin to grab my bag that I dropped on the couch earlier. After I threw on some clean jeans and I grey t-shirt I looked around the house for anything that might be useful.

On a side table there was a set of keys, I swiped them off the table, even though I can't get physically tired I was mentally tired of running. I grabbed my bag off of the couch and walked outside. On the dirt road leading away from the cottage was a car under a cover.

I quickly removed it and smirked at what was under it, a 1969 Chevy Camaro custom rebuilt V8 super engine and pimped out black with white racing stripes. The darkest tint, illegal but required for my sparkly ass when the sun was shining bright. The interior was immaculate black leather. She's an orgasm on wheels, one of the sexist cars I have ever seen, I may just have to name her Kitten `cause she's sure to purr for me. I hopped in the driver seat leaning over to the glove compartment to see the registration papers, sweet, a little finagling with a bit of forgery and this baby is mine. I turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life purring like the kitten she is, after a small pause to appreciate her sounds I pealed out of the dirt road.

XXxx(Somewhere in Colorado) xxXX

I don't know how long I had been driving or where exactly I was, the only reason I knew I was in Colorado was because I saw the huge sign telling me that I was.

I had been lost in my thoughts most of the drive, thinking about how much I had changed in a short time. The darkness always lingered, waiting for a weakness to caress me once again like it did so long ago.

In trying to keep away the darkness I had become weak. I locked away myself and became someone else. Someone, who lets other people make the decisions, Someone, who people walked over.

But, somehow, in the past few months' pieces of me have been seeping back in but without the darkness. I could now embrace the Major, the god of war; without losing everything. I was back in control and I was ready to find my woman.

The small sign on the side of the road told me I was finally here, the place I've been looking for. Boulder Colorado.

I needed some gas so I stopped at a small gas station. It was getting late, maybe ten at night so the sun was down long ago and I didn't have to worry about shimmering like a fucking fairy.

The cute girl at the counter flirted with me as I fought for control, trying not to jump over the counter and quench the fire in my throat. I plastered a smirk on my face and flicked some money at her and walked away. I could feel her hurt as I walked back out the door, better she felt hurt rather than the searing pain of my teeth sinking into her neck. Can't have your cake and eat it to, suga.

After filling up and paying the sweet, sweet Lil` lass behind the counter, I quickly and hopped inside Kitten driving until I found a good place to hide her while I hunted. I parked the car behind some trees in the woods and took off. Since I was in a new town I didn't want to raise any suspicion by killing someone so I'm going to grabbed a deer or two.

After hunting I threw on a new t-shirt since mine was bloodied and torn and then headed on the road again. I have no clue where I am going or even where to start looking for her. After driving around the town for about twenty minutes I came across a small bar. She always had a thing for bars and it couldn't hurt to look.

I quickly parked and slipped through the door. It was dimly lit and was pretty full but not too crowded. Carrie Underwood's 'Before he cheats' played in the background with some human woman singing along.

I smiled slightly; this was my kind of place. It made me miss my old life but that was long ago and I don't feel like dwelling. I slowly made my way to the bar and sat down on a stool, the guy behind the bar asked me if I wanted anything and I ordered a beer, it wouldn't hurt to keep up pretences.

I had been there no more than ten minutes when I felt a cold presence behind me seconds later leather, Spice and the smell of sunrise surrounded me. I slowly closed my eyes, for years I worshiped that scent now it just makes me cringe.

Olive skin toned arm encircled my shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder, cold breath fanning across me neck. Memories flashed behind me eyes, blood, smoke, cries, screams. I clamped it down with everything I had; I couldn't be weak in front of her, I couldn't show any emotion.

"And so the Major has come back home" She whispered, her Spanish ascent rolled. I used to long to hear that voice; it would bring me pleasure now, it makes me sick.

"Hello Maria" I drawled my own ascent showing through.

"I've missed you" She sighed "What brought you back into my arms my love" Raw hate ran through me, I was not hers, not even Alice's'. I didn't belong to anyone anymore. Her face flashed across my mind, the reason I was here…..Isabella, maybe I belonged to her.

I shook through my thoughts remembering she was waiting on an answer. I twisted in her arms so we where face to face now. I wound my arms around her waist and leaned in my lips scrapped across her jaw to her ear.

"You're going to tell me things I need to know" I growled lowly, letting her know I meant business. Her fear and anger spiked as she shuddered.

"Well then, maybe we should take this somewhere more private Major" She hissed turning away and walking through the door.

I followed silently as she stormed into a patch of trees. We were a few feet in when she stopped and whirled around to face me. She was seething; I leaned against a tree just watching her. It had been over sixty years since I last saw her. She was still as beautiful as she was to day she took my life.

"I knew you wouldn't come back willingly, that bastard Peter and his skank took you away from me!" She screeched. I just crossed my arms acting bored. I sent a shit load of pain to her and she fell to her knees screaming.

"Remember who you are fucking talking to, you no longer own me and I will not hesitate to hurt you" I hissed circling her. "Now I am going to ask you some questions and I will know if you are lying"

"Fine, what do you want?" She said between clenched teeth.

"You were working for a woman named Victoria, I want to know why?" I asked calmly easing off the pain.

"She came to me asked for my help, said she had a way to hurt the Cullen's. She said that you were a part of the coven so this would hurt you too" She hissed.

"And what was her plan to get back at us?" I asked but I already knew.

"She had some human bitch named Bella, she was one of Cullen's mates" I growled as Bellas' name rolled off her tongue.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed and shot more pain at her.

"We went to kidnap her, her dad was there so I thought I would have a little fun. I tied her to a chair as I oh so slowly killed her little daddy" She ended in a fake sympathetic voice, hate built back up and I sent it to her.

"Keep going" I seethed.

"Then we killed her mom and step-daddy, Victoria had the most fun with that one. We had her for almost a year doing all kinds of shit to her but it looked like none of y`all where coming back and I was running out of patients so I killed Victoria and brought the girl with me" She said simply like we were just talking about the weather.

"Why did you take her? Why not just kill her?" I didn't want to know the answer but I asked anyways.

"She was already broken so I figured what the hell; I knew I could use her somewhere." I finally broke and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree.

"What did you do to her?" I growled inches from her face.

"I brought her back here and had some fun, then some of your old buddies came to visit" She smirked "Do you remember Adam? How about Gabriel? And maybe Sean?" They were all guys that where in the wars with me, never as good but still useful.

"They wanted her so I let them. Did you know she was a virgin, Jasper?" She whispered the last part and I froze. "Sean was the first to have her, then Gabriel and Adam. They would take turns every night" She whispered in a sadistic tone, my hands squeezed harder.

My phone stated buzzing, I snarled and I knew it was Peter and he never really called, it had to be important. I let go and snarled "Get out of my fucking face before I end you" and she was gone.

I snarled into the phone "This better be fucking life or death Peter and I will track your motherfucking ass down and tear you apart piece by piece and burn them one by one"

"Get to an airport get the first flight to Italy, Edwards gone to the Volturi. We will meet you there" He hissed. It had to be something more than just that. First, Peter hates Edward as much as I did, he would just have let him die and second, they were meeting me there. They would never do that for just Edward, something else must be going on.

I shut the phone and headed back to the car.


End file.
